ENGAGED!
by i-hime
Summary: "Kaasan, you can't do this. I'm not 21." Didn't the saying go 'First came love, then came marriage'- Not the other way around. They were breaking the universal laws of Starting A Relationship. "I'm a senior in high school, getting engaged isn't part of my agenda." **SasuSaku** (first fic: will be rewritten when completed)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ENGAGED?!**

**Summary: They were together, he left her, she moved on, he wants her back…Here's the twist she's engaged…SasuSaku..Lots of twists in this fic. This is my first fic… No flames please…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! (sadly)**

Chapter 1 : What a sad, sad birthday.

It was a bright and sunny morning in Konoha. It was beautiful ,the sun was shining bright.The flowers were in bloom. Birds were chirping. Th- "sob" "sniff, "sniff" "sob" No matter how beautiful the day was, a certain pink haired 18 year old was too depressed to appreciate it. Haruno Sakura was sobbing endlessly on her pink bed. Why? Her long term boyfriend just broke up with her…On her BIRTHDAY!! Yes you read right on her birthday. That's a real low blow to the ego. What kind of bizarre unparallel universe have we entered!?

-sigh- "Why did he have to end it now." Sakura asked no one in particular. _He could've done it AFTER my birthday, that way I wouldn't be so miserable … like I am now._ Sakura thought to herself. "Ugh! My life su- RIIIIIINNNNGGGG before she could finish her sentence her phone rang. "_Oh Joy"_ she thought.

"Oh great it's probably Ino." She stated dryly, and true enough it was Ino. "Ugh! I don't want to talk to her Right now . Yamanaka Ino, one of Sakura's best friends. Sometimes Sakura even wonders HOW she became her best friend I mean she's loud, boy crazy, Insane and the list can go on. (NO OFFENSE TO PEOPLE WHO LIKE INO) And for some reason she still manages to brighten up Sakura's day. "I still don't want to talk to her right now." Sakura stated. Ruining the moment. _Maybe if I don't pick up the phone she'd give up and call another time._ She thought, but today didn't seem to go her way and it was her birthday for crying out loud!

Her answering machine was on aaannnddd…. FORHEAD GIRL I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU AND YOU WON'T PICK UP YOUR FREAKINF PHONE! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE SAKURA YOU BETTER PICK UP IF NOT SO HELP ME I'LL STR- BEEEEEP! "wow." Sakura stated bluntly, maybe my birthday isn't going to be so bad."

"Ah, peace and quiet." Just when she was about to get back to moping….

_**You know I think you should just get over Sai**_**. **A voice in her head suggested.

_AAAAAHHHH!! I'm going insane!!_

_**Oh hush up it's just me.**_ The voice stated again.

_Who the hell are you?!_

_**I'm your Inner.**_

_What the heck is an INNER?! AAAHH I'm going Insane!!_

_**Oh stop being a cry baby. I'm your inner I'm sort of like a conscience or something.**_

_AAHH so you're me?_ Sakura asked.

_**Yes you can say that, thing is I'm the complete opposite of you.**_

_AAAhhh I seeeeeee….._ Sakura lied.

_**You still don't get it don't you? **_

_Ehehehe yeah._

_**MAN!! You are such a slow learner.**_ Inner Sakura stated bluntly.

_Hey I'm you remember so that means you're a slow learner too. _Sakura said feeling triumphant.

_**I said I'm the complete OPPOSITE of you!!**_

_Touché _

Just then the phone rang again. Sakura groaned. (yep she's been doing a lot of that lately)_**Pick it up**_!! Inner Sakura screamed. "ok ,ok yeeesh."

"Hello?"

"SAKURA YOUR ANWERING MACHINE CUT ME OFF AND-"Yeah sorry 'bout that Ino." Sakura lied. "Ugh! Anyway me and the girls are planning a sleep over at your place tonight" Ino sang happily across the line.

Um…Ino it's 1:30 in the afternoon. Sakura stated.

"DUH!! Forehead girl I know so to pass the time we'll go SHOPPING!!" She sang. ''And I'm not taking no as an answer!! She snapped. Boy did she have mood swings.

''Fine Ino.'' Sakura said in annoyance.

"Great!! The girls and I will swing by to pick you up" And with that she hung up.

''………''

_**OH YEAH!! SHOPPING!! **_

_O.O_

_**What?**_

_Nothing_

_**Whatever**_

sigh _What a sad sad birthday. _Sakura thought.

**THE END **

**So did you guys like it?? Like it? Hate it?**

**Pls. Review I need at least 10 reviews to update **

**THANKS!! **** JA NE!! –i-hime- :D**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS!! I just want to say thank you to all those people who reviewed THANKS!! I wasn't supposed to update today buuut here I am so I hope this chapter will be good…. And thanks for the tips!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**OK CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!! ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 2: I thought we were going shopping?**

Inside a certain pink haired girl's room….

"O….Kay what should I wear?" Sakura asked herself.

"_**Oh,oh I knoooow!!" **_ Inner Sakura exclaimed.

"_Really? What?" _Sakura questioned.

"_**Remember that outfit that Ino gave you for your birthday last year?"**_

"_Yeah…"_ Sakura answered

"_**WEAR THAT!!"**_ Inner Sakura shouted.

"_NOOOO WAY IN HELL!!"_ Sakura screamed.

"_**Hmph! It's that or Ino will give you a makeover" **_Inner Sakura stated.

"CRAAAAP!!" Sakura shouted out loud. "Do you think I can get out of the shopping trip of doom?" Sakura asked her inner.

_**WELL…Not unless you have a really, really ,really good excuse.**_

"Well I can't say I'm going with my parents to a party."

"_**Yeah" Inner Sakura sighed.**_

"Yeah they're to busy in America." "Stupid business trips!" Sakura complained.

"_**Well that's just one of the bad sides of being the daughter of 2 people who own one of the biggest and most successful companies." **_

"Yeah you have a point." Sakura sighed.

"Anyway I have to ge-DING DONG!! Sakura didn't even get to finish her sentence when the door bell rang. "UGH! Stupid,Stupid,STTTTUUUUPPPIIIIID door bell." Sakura complained.

"_**Honey, I think you should be more concerned to the fact that you're not even dressed."**_ Inner Sakura stated casually.

"What do you mea-OH MY GOSH!" Sakura screamed.

"_**Told ya"**_

"I'm not ready,I'm not ready,I'm not ready" Sakura kept repeating while running around the room in search for something to wear.

**OUTSIDE…..**

"WHAT IS TAKING FOREHEAD GIRL SO FREAKIN' LONG?!" Ino screamed. "THESE BAGS AREN'T LIGHT YA KNOW!" She continued.

"You know Ino….TenTen trailed of boredly. "It was your idea to bring our stuff for the sleepover earlier"

"OH! NOW YOU'RE ON HER SIDE?!" "WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU?" Ino screamed…(again)

As Ino kept on rambling on how TenTen is a bad excuse of a best friend, TenTen and Hinata (hahaha you guys thought I forgot about her didn't you if not…oh well on with it!) had their own conversation.

"Don't you ever think if she ever get's tired of screaming?" TenTen whispered to Hinata.

"Actually I ask myself that ALL the time." Hinata replied.

"Oh." TenTen replied.

"Yep." Hinata said while nodding.

"Anyway Hinata did you notice that you're not stuttering anymore"? TenTen asked.

"Hinata yeah actuall I did it feels great." Hinata exclaimed.

"Yup and it's all thanks to you precious Naruto-kun." TenTen said slyly while making kissy kissy sounds.

"A-Ano.. Y-Y-Yes i-i-it is." Hinata stuttered.

TenTen smirked. _Yep she doesn't stutter anymore but when she gets nervous it all comes back." _TenTen thought. While Hinata blushed.

"AND SO I WAS LIKE NO WAY AND SHE WAS LIKE WAAAY AN-HEY are you guys even listening to me?!" Ino screamed. (never really gets tired does she?)

Hinata and TenTen looked at each other…."SAKURA OPEN THE DOOOR!!" They both screamed in unison.

**SAKURA'S ROOM…**

"_**Wow I thought you'd never get dressed." **_ Inner Sakura said in shock.

"Oh shut up now is not the time." Sakura snapped __at her Inner.

"_**Yeesh ok I'll go but I'll be back." **_

"Yeah,Yeah sure now shoo!"

"_**Wow I feel so loved." **_ Inner Sakura sarcastically stated.

Just when Sakura was about to retort she heard 2 people from outside scream her name.

"Guess that's my queue." Sakura sighed.

She ran out of her room, passed the long as in very long hallway and down the also long stairs. By the time she made it to the door she was panting. And when she opened the door……

"SAKURA!!" T he three girls screamed wow even Hinata screamed. "ehehehe…Sorry?" Sakura said nervously. Then suddenly….

"Alright girls let's get this sleepover started!" Ino yelled in excitement causing the other 3 to sweatdrop.

"What?" Ino asked.

"I thought we were going to shopping?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Yeah us too." TenTen said gesturing to her and Hinata.

"It's late guys we can't go shopping now, thanks to miss pinky over here." Ino pointed at Sakura accusingly.

"HEY! It's not that late it's 3:30 in the afternoon for crying out loud!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Helloooo Earth to Sakura! You know we need much MUCH more time to finish our "SHOPPING TRIP TO HELP SAKURA GET OVER SAI MISSION" "Or for short the S.T.H.S.G.O.S.M.

"Sounds more like the shopping trip of doom to me." Sakura muttered but apparently TenTen heard it and laughed and high-fived Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-Chan are you feeling alright." Hinata asked. "You know about the break-up and all."

"Yeah,I guess so I just kinda hoped he wouldn't do it on MY BIRTHDAY you know." Sakura said while adding an emphasis to the words my and birthday.

"Well it's going to alright Saku-Chan we'll help you get over him." Hinata said while smiling.

"Thanks." Sakura said gratefully.

"No problem. Oh yeah here's your birthday present."

"Wow thanks Hina-Chan what's in it?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you open it." Hinata suggested.

Sakura carefully removed the ribbon from the light pink box and opened it. And inside was a very beautiful necklace. The pendant was a small circle with cherry blossoms it was simple yet very beautiful. (picture is in my profile)

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" Hinata asked.

"No." Sakura answered.

"Oh." Hinata replied a sad expression crossed her face.

"I LOVE IT!!" Sakura sreamed.

"Really?" Hinata's expression changed from sad to happy.

"YUP!!" Sakura replied.

Hinata the playfully punched Sakura on the arm. "Don't ever scare me like that again! got it?"

Sakura grinned "Don't worry I will!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and giggled. Sakura just grinned again while putting on her new necklace.

Suddenly TenTen popped up behind them and asked "Hey Sak when is your hallway going to end? My feet are killing me!" TenTen frowned. "Just a little more TenTen." Sakura anwered.

TenTen pouted "Hmph! Fine." Sakura and Hinata just laughed. "Hey by the way Sak I like your necklace, Hina-Chan gave it to you right?" TenTen asked. "Yup she did." Sakura replied cheerily she was now beginning to brighten up amazing what friends can do ne?

Finally they came to a halt in front of a white door with cherry blossom designs. "YESSSS!" TenTen cheered. "We're here, we're finally HERE!!"

"Alright! What are we waiting for let's get this sleepover started…

TO BE CONTINUED……..

**OK THAT'S CHAPTER 2 DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? DID IT SUCK? PLS. PLS. PLS. REVIEW **

**I need to know if you guys liked it Anyway I'll try to update as soon as I can. **** Sorry if some of the spelling or grammar are wrong. –i-hime XD JA NE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!! SO I would like to thank the people who read my story!! I wasn't supposed to be writing this fic but my cousin dared me to write one and soooo I ended up writing one and maybe another one and another one and a lot more!! THANKS AGAIN!! (I hope my story aren't so fast paced anymore but at times I will make them fast paced)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**Ok guys here's chapter 3 I hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 3: IT'S SLEEPOVER TIME!!**

**Previously on Engaged….**

_Finally they came to a halt in front of a white door with cherry blossom designs. "YESSSS!" TenTen cheered. "We're here, we're finally HERE!!"_

"_Alright! What are we waiting for let's get this sleepover started…_

**End.**

**In the hallway….**

"Ino…Sakura trailed off "It's still 3:45." (WOW 10 MINUTES walking in the hallway!!) TenTen finished for Sakura. It was silent for a few minutes and theeeeen…..

Ino turned around very ,very slowly looking very red. TenTen gulped. While Hinata and Sakura took a step back. Ino was now inhaling deeply. TenTen was now extremely nervous, she looked at Hinata and Sakura for support but found none. She was alone all alone to face Ino's wrath. And she was scared very very scared.

_5 "She's going to start screaming again." _Sakura thought nervously.

_-_

_-_

_4 "Why did TenTen burst Ino's bubble ?! now Ino will KILL us!"_ Hinata thought now getting scared.

_-_

_-_

_3 " OH THEY ARE SO GOING TO GET IT NOW!!" _Ino thought furiously.

_-_

_-_

_2 " I have no intentions of dying at this age." _TenTen thought.

_-_

_-_

_1 "HERE IT COMES!" _Sakura thought.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_We're dead!!" _The 3 girls thought.

Ino was now getting ready to shout…. Aaannnddd….

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BURST MY BUBBLE?!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. The 3 poor girls were probably deaf already. Just then Ino began to sob. Yes SOB!!

"I sob am sniff just sob trying sniff to sob help!!" Ino continued to cry while the 3 girls sweatdropped. Puzzled on why her mood changed so fast.

"What exactly is wrong with her!" Sakura asked getting freaked out by the sudden mood swing.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! " TenTen answered hotly.

"Well I dunno maybe because….You were with her outside!!" Sakura retorted.

"Actually, she was already like that when we got here." TenTen answered.

"Maybe she's PMS-ing." Hinata stated casually.

O.O

"P-P-P-PMS-ing??" Sakura stuttered "OH CRAP WE 'LL ALL DIE!!" Sakura screamed…quietly (if that's possible.)

"KAMI-SAMA!!, You're right!! And I didn't even have my will yet!" TenTen exclaimed.

The two girls were now running circles around each other freaking out. Hinata sweatdropped "Am I the only sane person in this house?!" She asked now one in particularly. She then looked at her 3 friends going insane….. "Yup I'm the only one alright." She said answering her own question.

**After about an hour and thirty minutes later…**

Ino finally calmed down and thus making the other 2 calm down too and causing Hinata to do a happy dance inside her head but on the outside she just sighed in relief.

"OK!! Let 's get this sleepover started!!" (whoa déjà vu ) Ino exclaimed cheerfully.

"O-O-Ok I-I-Ino" Sakura stuttered.

"Yes ma'am!!" TenTen answered.

"Wonderful" Hinata stated sarcastically.

And so they entered the room after 10 minutes of walking in the hallway, 1 hour and 30 minutes of insanity, and 1 minute of déjà vu.

**INSIDE SAKURA'S ROOM….**

The three girls were finally inside Sakura's room. " What do you guys want to do first?" Ino asked.

"Why don't we get the place ready for the sleepover before we decide what to do." Sakura suggested.

"Good idea forehead girl!" Ino exclaimed.

"Thank you Ino I feel so appreciated." Sakura sarcastically stated.

"No problem Sak!" Ino answered ignoring the answer dripping with sarcasm from Sakura.

"Hinata you're in charge of setting up the food." Ino stated (A/N:Ino will be acting normal sometimes)

"TenTen can you set up the sleeping bags?"

"Sure." TenTen answered.

"Sak, can you handle the entertainment?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, no problem" Sakura replied.

"OK I'll handle the rest." Ino stated.

So the girls went to do the tasks they were assigned to do. Let's watch them shall we?

**With Hinata….**

"Ok, I'm assigned to prepare the food." Hinata said while taking the huge and heavy bag filled with chips, candies and all the junk food you need for a sleepover and comfort food for Sakura. "Ok I have the food now all I have to do is get bowls, plates and other stuff we need from the kitchen!!" Hinata stated happily. And then she realized..."Wait..The KITCHEN?!" "It takes like 10 freaking minutes to get down to the kitchen!!"

"Just my luck." Hinata stated glumly.

_SILENCE…._

"I have to freakin' go to the kitchen." Hinata sighed.

**With TenTen…..**

"ALRIGHT!!" TenTen cheered.

"I'm in charge of setting up the sleeping bags!!" She continued to cheer happily while setting up the sleeping bags.

"_I feel sorry for Hina-Chan though." _TenTen though stopping what she was doing for a while.

"Oh well life goes on." She said while continuing her task.

**Meanwhile…..**

ACHOOO!! Hinata sneezed loudly. Hmmm maybe someone's thinking about me I hopeit was Naruto-Kun.

**Naruto's House…**

ACHOO!! "Wow someone's thinking about me! Believe it!!"

**With Sakura…**

"Ok, I'm assigned to get the entertainment ready, that's not so hard to do." Sakura said to herself.

"_Hmm….What should I do for the entertainment?" _Sakura asked herself.

"_**Oh, oh I know!! Get movies!! Yeah make sure they're chick flicks alright?"**_

"_Ye- Hey! Why are you here?" _Sakura asked her Inner.

"_**I want to help you with the entertainment!"**_

"_Well I don't need YOUR help!"_

"_**Are you sure about that?"**_

"_YES!"_

"_**HA! I'll stay anyway!!"**_

"_Hmm…I remember being an obedient person._ Sakura thought already annoyed by her inner.

"_**PSSH Yeah right you're not always obedient ya know.**_

"_I HATE MY INNER!!" _

"_**THANK YOU!!"**_

**With Ino…**

"_Hmm…what should I do?" _Ino thought.

"OH! I know!! I'll get the makeover sets ready!"

Ino dug through her large bag full of clothes until she finally found what she was looking for…

"MY MIRACLE MAKEOVER KIT!!" Ino exclaimed.

She took out a key from her back pocket and opened the lock. "My most prized possessions!" Ino stated. "It took me years to research about the sequence on putting on make up and now I have finally reached my goal!" Ino exclaimed dramatically with stars in her background .

"OK, I'm done with the makeover kits what now?" Ino asked out of the blue and completely ruining the moment.

"Ok.."

"Yeah."

"I think I should check if the other girls are done."

And true enough the other girls were done with their tasks too.

"Ok guys you done with your tasks yet?" Ino asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakua asked Ino sarcastically.

"Whatever, Forehead Girl."

"PIG!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Stop it before you both kill yourselves!!" TenTen yelled.

The two girls immediately shut up and stopped fighting at the sound of TenTen's voice. TenTen smirked and cracked her knuckles "_Still got it!_" She thought. Hinata sweatdropped.

"Anyway what do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked.

"I know we cou-"LET'S WATCH HORROR MOVIES!!" TenTen cut Ino off. Ino covered TenTen's mouth "NO! horror movies are AFTER the makeovers!!" Ino shouted.

"Horror movies!"

"Makeovers!"

"Horror movies!"

" Makeovers!"

"_Do you think they'll stop?"_ Sakura her inner.

"_**Maybe..But who cares? FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!! **_

"_Wow your such a help." _Sakura thought sarcastically

"_**I know"**_

"sigh"

"SHUT UP!!"

Ino and TenTen stopped fighting and looked at Sakura. "What?!" Ino asked hotly.

"Stop figting already!" Sakura retorted.

"Fine!" Ino exclaimed.

"What do YOU suggest we do then?" TenTen asked in annoyance.

Sakura gulped nervously. "W-W-We…"_Think Sakura Think!!"_

"We, what?" Ino asked impatiently.

"WE ASK HINATA!" Sakura yelled.

"_**Smooth, very smooth…"**_ Inner Sakura stated sarcastically.

"_SHUT UP__**! **__It's not my fault it just slipped ok?"_

__

"_**Whatever"**_

Sakura snapped out of her reverie when she heard Ino's voice.

"So Hinata what would it be?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Hinata what would it be?" TenTen asked.

A-Ano I t-t-th-think we should….

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**OK WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ? GOOD? BAD? PLS REVIEW**

**IS IT STILL TO FAST PACED? IF IT IS TELL ME AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT IN A SLOWER PACED.**

**PLS. PLS. PLS. REVIEW**

**SO KEZIAH IS THE FIGHT THAT YOU REQUESTED TO YOUR LIKING?? **

**SORRY IF SOME OF THE SPELLIN OR GRAMMAR ARE WRONG. I'll update as soon as I can! –i-hime**

**JA NE!! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO!! Sorry for taking so long guys..I was just so busy with my exams and the science fair we got into the finals so we had defend our project it will be a miracle if we even get to 3****rd**** place. Anyway here's Chapter 4 enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP.**

**Chapter 4 : Sleepover madness part 1 **

_**RECAP…**_

_Sakura snapped out of her reverie when she heard Ino's voice._

"_So Hinata what would it be?" Ino asked._

"_Yeah, Hinata what would it be?" TenTen asked._

_A-Ano I t-t-th-think we should…._

_**End of recap **_

It was quiet inside the room as they all waited for Hinata to say something.

-Blink-

-Sigh-

-Yawn-

-Gulp-

"C'mon Hina-Chan what's taking you so long? All you have to do is say horror movies go first. TenTen encouraged.

"Pssssh Excuse me?! She--" Ino started but was cut off by TenTen "Your excused" TenTen said bluntly causing Sakura to giggle. And Ino to turn red and then blue then purple.

"_**OH BOY HERE IT COMES!!"**_Inner Sakura screamed.

"_Yup! We will all end up deaf someday" _Sakura stated sounding hopless.

"_**It was nice knowing you" **_

"_It was nice knowing you too"_

And then it started. Ino and TenTen stood up, Sakura trembled , Hinata began to sweat. The room was very still for a moment, no one moved it was so quiet….that was a bad sign a very , very bad sign.

"_**The silence is deafening."**_ Inner Sakura stated dramatically.

"_Way to ruin the moment." _Sakura stated

"_**But you have to admit it's true."**_

"_Hmm…Yeah you do have a point."_

"_**Precisely"**_

"_Hey! We're not dead yet!"_

"_**Yeah!!"**_

" _Well if we don't die now…" Sakura trailed off._

"_**Go on."**_ Inner Sakura urged.

"_We'd probably die tomorrow when Ino's shopping trip of doom starts."_

"_**Hmm… " **_

"_Exactly" _

"_**I bet the shopping trip won't be that bad."**_

"_Riiiiiight." _Sakura drawled.

"_**What? It's true! You're just over reacting." **_

"_Really? Moi Are the who's going to be walking around the mall buying clothes nonstop?" _

"_**Uh..No." **_Inner Sakura answered truthfully_._

" _Are you the one who's going to be going to 5 freaking stores to look for one item?!" _Sakura pressed on further.

"_**Ok!! I get it! Yeeesh!." **_Inner Sakura exclaimed

While Sakura and her inner were having that discussion she was very oblivious to TenTen and Ino who are now throwing stuff at each other while screaming. Let's take a look…

**BOOM!! **

"HEY!!" TenTen exclaimed

"HAHAHA GO— **SPLAT!!**

"HA!! Take that bitch!!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"You heard me." TenTen said in a taunting tone.

"Oh!! You just won yourself a death sentence!!" Ino screeched

"BRING IT!!" TenTen challenged.

"Oh I will!!" Ino spat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Ino was about to aim a flying kick towards TenTen's head when she heard a thud. Ino immediately stopped mid air and landed on her feet. (WOW) TenTen straightened up . Sakura snapped out of her reverie. And they all looked towards Hinata who was no unconscious.

O.O

_Silence…._

HINA-CHAN!!

HINATA!!

OMIGOSH!!

They ran towards Hinata and tried to wake her up. "Get some hot water!!" Ino ordered. "What are you gonna do burn her?" TenTen snapped. "Get some cold water!!" Ino shot TenTen an intense glare and TenTen shot Ino a glare with the same amount of intensity. Which was easy because they were face to face. Ino was on Hinata's right and TenTen on Hinata's left. Sakura was using her lap to support Hinata's head.

"Could you guys just stop fighting!" Sakura exclaimed

"Fine!" Ino and TenTen both said in unison.

This is really ironic ne? it's usually you and Ino who fight and me telling you guys to stop. TenTen said thoughtfully.

"Yeah it is ironic huh." Sakura agreed.

"Sure is" Ino stated.

"Do you think we should try to wake her up now? TenTen asked

"Yeah but how?" Ino pondered

"Any ideas birthday girl?" Ino asked.

"Actually I have one but it might not work." Sakura said in an unsure voice.

"It's worth a shot." TenTen stated.

"Ok then." Sakura said while shrugging her shoulders.

They all gathered around Hinata again. "Ok let's get the show on the road." Ino stated. "Ok here it goes." Sakura exclaimed. "Hina-Chan, Naruto's here, He wants to talk to you." TenTen whispered in Hinata's ear softly. Suddenly Hinata jerked up. "WHERE?" she said in a panicky voice, while she scanned the room. (A/N I don't think I described the room so I'll do it now)

Sakura's room was huge in the middle of the room there was a king sized bed, beside it were two small side tables one on each side. There was a T.V. in the lower right corner along with some bean bags. Sakura's walk-in closet's door was located near the lower left corner. And she had a desk with a computer on top (A/N Sakura also has a laptop) near her bed. The walls were a light shade of pink and the floors were baby pink with some orange, yellow and dark pink dots. She also had a dresser near the walk in closet. And a bathroom ,in the lower left corner. (A/N : You guys can use your imagination for the other stuff if you want)

Hinata kept on looking for Naruto while the others stared at her. Suddenly she sighed in relief. Hinata looked at the others and saw there questioning faces.

"I don't want to faint again." Hinata stated truthfully.

The others tried to hold in their laughter but failed they all burst out laughing. Hinata arched a brow but then joined in with their loud laughter.

"Hey guys what should we do now?" Sakura asked.

"MA—

"NO MAKEOVERS INO!" Sakura exclaimed

"Ok, ok" Ino stated in defeat.

"Oh I know!" Ino excitedly stated.

"What?" TenTen asked.

"We arranged a sleepover because of Sai right?"

"Yeah." Sakura growled.

"Why don't you tell us what really happened so we can think of a real way to cheer you up and hurt Sai so bad he—

"Ino I don't think readers who like Sai will like it if you continue that. Sakura stated.

"-sigh- good point . No offense to people who like Sai"

"Ok I'll tell you about it." Sakura stated

_**FLASHBACK….**_

_RIIIIIIIIIING!! RIIIING!! RIIII—"Stupid alarm clock!! Why did I set it? Yeeesh!" Sakura complained. "Oh well at least I'm up. Sakura got up from bed and went to the bathroom to do her morning rituals. _

"_OH yeah!! It's my birthday today!!" Sakura exclaimed._

"_SHANNARO!! I'm finally 18! BOO YEAH!! _

_After she got dressed the door bell rang. She ran down the hallway to the stairs then to the door. When she opened the door she saw her long-term boyfriend ,Sai standing there._

"_Hey Sai-Kun!!" Sakura exclaimed happily._

"_Ugly." Sai said bluntly._

_Sakura gasped. Since they both started dating he agreed that he would never call her that anymore._

"_Hey Sai it's my birthday today!" Sakura said trying to ignore what happened and sound happy._

"_Hn." _

"_Are we going anywhere special?" She asked looking at his outfit. _

"_No." _

"_Then w—_

_All of a sudden a girl came out from behind Sai and kissed him on the cheek. All Sakura could do was stare. _

_Sai looked at Sakura and introduced the girl._

"_This is Yuma." Sai said blankly._

"_I-is s-s-she y-your r-relative?" Sakura asked trying to hold back the tears._

"Stop denying it" Sakura thought to herself.

"_I'm not denying anything Sai wouldn't break up with me on my birthday. Sakura assured herself._

_She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Yuma's shrill laugh. _

"_I'm his new girlfriend." Yuma said in her shrill and annoying voice._

"_B-but I-I'm his—_

"_We're over." Sai stated without emotion._

_Then he and Yuma walked to Sai's car and drove away. Leaving, a very hurt Sakura._

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

After Sakura told the others about what happened this morning the room was once again silent. But this time they didn't mind because they were all thinking of ways to kill Sai (**NO OFFENSE TO YOU GUYS WHO LIKE SAI)**for hurting Sakura.

**TENTEN'S THOUGHTS…. Warning not for people below the age of puberty **

"_Hm…is it better if I shoot him or should I stab him?" _TenTen thought.

"_If I stab him it will be really bloody which I like but his blood will be all over me….ew"_

"_If I shoot him I could always take the bullet out from him, clean the whole place with bleach and TA DA! He's dead!" _

"_What if I do both I shoot him, then I'll stab him, then I'll frame his girlfriend! That's brilliant!!_

"_Now for my alibi."_

**HINATA'S THOUGHTS ….**

"_I'll hire on of my family's assassins case closed."_ Hinata thought while smiling.

**INO'S THOUGHTS…**

"_I wonder if I can make some poison out of the flowers in the shop."_ Ino thought.

"_I bet I can, then I'll give it to Sai and then when he drinks it BWAHAHAHAHHA, NO OFFENSE SAI FANS!_

**SAKURA'S THOUGHTS…**

"_hmm…How to eliminate Sai….ah I know I'll unleash on of the girls!" _Sakura thought_._

"_Hmm…But which one?..."_

"_**What about TenTen?"**_Inner Sakura suggested.

"_Hmm..Could be…"_

"_Ino?"_

"_**Hinata?"**_

"_All of them!!"_

"_**My thoughts exactly"**_

**DING DONG!!** The girls got out of their daze when they heard the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Hinata asked.

" I dunno ." TenTen replied.

"Were you expecting company Sak?" Ino asked Sakura.

"No." Sakura answered.

**DING DONG!! DING DONG!! DING DONG!!**

"AAHH!! Man these people sure are impatient." TenTen exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Sakura stated.

"Shouldn't we get it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I think we should." Sakura stated.

With that said the girls shuffled out of the room and into the hallway.

"I don't want to walk for 10 minutes just to reach the stairs then another how many minutes going down the stairs!!" Ino complained.

"Relax pig there's a shortcut and we have and elevator. Sakura stated reassuringly.

"NOW YOU TELL US YEESH!! FORHEAD GIRL!!" Ino yelled.

"EHEHE my bad?" Sakura stated nervously.

"Whatever"

And so they all went down to get the door. When they reached the door, they heard some familiar voices.

"What is taking them so long?" one person asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" another person answered.

The girls got curious and opened the door and what they saw made their eyes bulge. O.O

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked still not over her shock completely.

"We found out that you guys were having a sleepover so we decided to invite ourselves."

"Um..Come in then." Sakura said over from the shock.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hey guys!! Did you like it? I hope you did . if you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter you are free to tell me. ****PLS. PLS. PLS. ****Review and again I am sooo sorry for not updating for so long. JA NE!!**

**-i-hime **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys!! Sorry for not updating for sooo looong..it was our periodical exams and I was so freaking busy..sorry sorry sorry…. Anyway thanks for all the good reviews. Here's chapter 5**__**….. BTW I will be changing their ages to 16 k…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto….**_

Chapter 5: **Sleepover madness part 2**

**I will be changing their ages to 16 ok guys…**

_Recap…._

"_What is taking them so long?" one person asked._

"_How am I supposed to know?" another person answered._

_The girls got curious and opened the door and what they saw made their eyes bulge. O.O_

"_What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked still not over her shock completely._

"_We found out that you guys were having a sleepover so we decided to invite ourselves."_

"_Um..Come in then." Sakura said over from the shock._

_End of Recap…_

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!!" The so-called "mystery person" exclaimed.

"Shut up dobe, your really annoying." The other person (A/N: It's pretty obvious..ok…go on..) said.

" Teme.!!"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"TEME!!"

"Dobe."

"How long do you think they'll go on?" Ino asked TenTen.

"I don't know." TenTen replied. "But it's gotta stop." TenTen added.

Just when TenTen was about to interrupt their fight, 2 more people came out.

"WHAT??" Sakura screamed.

"More people??" TenTen exclaimed

"Who else did you invite Sakura, the Hokage?" Ino asked.

"I didn't invite anybody." Sakura defended.

"Maybe you told somebody. You know with your big mouth and all." Sakura accused.

"Are you blaming me?" Ino replied hotly.

"Well you were blaming me!" Sakura retorted.

"I didn't blame you I was just asked if you invited them." Ino defended herself.

"Yeah right!! Pig!!"

" Shut up!! Forehead girl!!"

"Pig"

"Forehead Girl"

"Pig"

"For—"ENOUGH WITH THE FREAKING NAME CALLING ALREADY!!" TenTen snapped.

Soon all heads were turned at her direction. They all just stood there for a moment. Doing nothing….Just standing there…. Staring… Until…

"Ne TenTen did you have to shout?"

"SHUT UP UZUMAKI" TenTen snapped..again

"H—You too Hyuuga!!

Once again silence overcame them.

"A-Ano Why don't we all go to Sakura's room and start the sleepover?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Good idea, Hina-Chan!!" TenTen chirped.

"Ano Sakura-Chan why is TenTen nice to her and mean to me?" Naruto asked.

"I heard that UZUMAKI!!"

"OI Neji-Teme you need to control your girlfriend"

"Baka!! She's not my girlfriend!!" Neji said while hitting Naruto on the head.

"But it's so obvious that you two like each other." Naruto pressed.

"Do you want me to hit you again Naruto no baka?" Neji asked.

"If I say no will you spare me?" Naruto asked.

BAM!!

Sweatdrop…

"A simple no would've done good!!" Naruto exclaimed while rubbing his now sore head.

"OK guys were here!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Alright!! Lets get this sleepover started!!" Ino screamed…..again.

"Troublesome woman you're so loud" Shikamaru complained.

Once they were inside the room they all sat down on the floor.

"How'd you guys know that I was having a sleepover guys?" Sakura asked.

"We have our sources." Naruto answered.

"Hn."

"Anyway Naruto who's this guy?" Sakura asked

"Oh this is Teme?" Naruto asked gesturing to Sasuke.

"Um…yeah" Sakura awkwardly answered.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The so called "Teme" answered.

" But you probably know me already." Sasuke said waiting for the squealing to begin.

"_WHAT DID HE JUST SAY??"_

" _**HOW DARE THAT EXTREMELY HOT GUY SAY THAT??" **_ Inner Sakura exclaimed.

"_He—"_OI stop staring at me."

Sakura snapped out of her reverie the moment she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Who said I was LOOKING at YOU??" Sakura replied hotly.

"Hn."

"WTF!! Answer me you arrogant jerk!!" Sakura shouted while standing up.

"Relax Pinky."

"PINKY??, How dare you call me pinky!! You chicken-butt-haired freak!!" Sakura Screamed.

"Hn." Sasuke uh…(would you call it an answer?...) answered.

"Hmph!!" Sakura huffed while sitting down.

_**Sasuke's thoughts…**_

"_Hn…She's different"_

"_**AAAnd she's HOT!" **_ Inner Sasuke added.

"_Who the hell are you?" _Sasuke asked.

"_**You don't remember me Sasu-Chan? I'm hurt." **_Inner Sasuke dramatically answered.

"_No."_

"_**I'm your INNER you idiot!!"**_

"_YOU!! I thought you were gone. Do you know how much therapy I had to go through when I was kid just to get rid of you!!_

"_**Um…A lot?"**_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_**Well I'm you so I can't really go anywhere can I?..unless you allow me to go to Disney Land."**_

"_Alright you can go to Disney Land."_

"_**NAAH I changed my mind."**_

"_Grrr…."_

"_**Don't grrrr me!!"**_

"_I can grrr at whoever I want."_

"_**Whatever."**_

"_TCH I'm outta here._

"So then Sasuke-Teme was in a skirt and the—"Dobe!!"

"What?!"

"I told you not to tell anybody about that!" Sasuke said through his teeth.

"Well I did ask you Teme and you didn't answer so I took that as a yes. After all silence means yes." Naruto stated.

BAM!!

"ITAI!!"

"Hn."

"Did you have to hit him Uchiha? He was just entertaining us." The Hyuuga prodigy asked the Uchiha knowing it would piss him off.

"Shut it Hyuuga"

"Whatever you say Sasu-CHAN" Neji said stressing the honor fic for emphasis.

Sasuke decided just to ignore it. Thinking he would have a chance to get back at him later on.

"Oh and there was this one time Neji-Teme over here was hit on by a guy!!" Naruto stated.

BAM!!

"BAKA!!"

"Why do people keep on hitting me?" Naruto asked.

"Cause your troublesome." Shikamaru answered.

Sasuke thought that now would be a nic chance to get back at the Hyuuga.

"Oi Hyuuga I didn't know you dated guys. Sasuke stated.

"It was a misunderstanding Uchiha!! He thought I was his Girlfriend."

"Wow you must really look like a girl."

"I wasn't facing him!!"

" Suuuure…."

"IT's true!!"

"Hn."

"Oi we would hate to interrupt your bitching guys, but would you like to play truth or dare with us?" TenTen asked.

"Hn."

"Aa"

-Sweatdrop-

"O…k I'll take that as a yes."

So they all sat in a circle. Here's the sequence Ino, Naruto , Sakura ,Sasuke ,Shikamaru ,TenTen ,Neji. (just imagine them in a circle.)

"OK since it's Sakura's birthday she should spin first." Ino stated.

"Alright." Sakura agreed.

So she spun the bottle and it landed on……. Naruto!!

"Ok…Naruto. Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked.

"DARE!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright then. I dare you to burn all the ramen you can find in this house."

"WHAT??" Naruto screamed.

"You heard me." Sakura stated while smirking.

"B-B-But I—"No buts now get burning!!"

"Fine." Naruto said glumly.

As soon as Naruto gathered all the ramen he could find he burned them all. When he was done he sat back down in the circle pouting.

"All my ramen….gone!!"

"WHYYYYY??"

"WHYYYYY??"

"WH—"Just spin the freaking bottle!!" Ino screamed.

"Alright, Alright!! Yeeesh."

-spin-

-stop-

" Ino!!"

"Whyyy me? Why oh why did it have to land on me?" Ino asked no one in particular.

"Truth or Dare?"

-Sigh- "Dare." Ino answered.

"Hm…I dare you to….Not put on any make-up on Monday." Naruto said.

"What?? But I have a reputation to protect!!" Ino reasoned.

" I had to suffer too ya know." Naruto retorted.

"Fine." Ino said in defeat.

"HA!! Now you will suffer!!" Naruto said in triumph.

"pfft…whatever."

"Ok it's my turn to spin." Ino said.

-spin-

-spin-

-spin-

-stop-

"TenTen!! Tru—"DARE!!"

"Sure?"

"Definitely!!"

"Alright. I dare you to confess your love to Hyuuga.

At the sound of that TenTen began to sweat.

"B—"I'm not done yet. You have to shout it out to the whole village…or neighborhood."

"Shout it out to the neighborhood?!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Or village but I bet your voice will reach the whole village." Ino stated.

"But—"But what? Are you too chicken TenTen?" Ino taunted.

"No I'm not!! I'll show you!!"

TenTen stood up from the circle and went to the nearest window and opened it. She took a huge gulp of air aaannnnddddd….

"I LOVE HYUUGA NEJI!!"

"Ok guys I did it are you guys happy now?" TenTen asked.

"Well not quite." Ino stated.

"What??" TenTen exclaimed.

"Waaaiiit for iiit." Sakura said.

"Huh?" TenTen asked.

"WE KNOW!!" said a random group of people.

"Am I that loud?" TenTen asked her friends.

Just when they were about to answer…

YES!!

"Wow…"

_Silence…._

_More silence…_

_Even more silence…_

"Well Hyuuga?" Ino said.

"Ok I think I speak in behalf of the others when I say WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON??" TenTen asked/screamed.

"Well you just confessed your love for him. I just thought he should answer or something." Ino stated with a shrug.

"I bet he won't anyway he's probably too chicken." Ino continued.

"AAANN—"Whoa!!" Ino was cut of mid sentence because of the sight before her.

"A-Ano are they….making out?" Hinata asked.

"I-I-I think so Hina-Chan." Sakura answered.

"But I just and then they just and and aw forget it!" Ino stated in defeat.

"Oi Hyuuga stop making out with your girlfriend and let her spin already. Sasuke stated in annoyance.

"Hn. At least I HAVE a girlfriend Uchiha. " Neji pointed out.

"Hn."

"Alright!! My turn to spin!!" TenTen said in a cheerful tone.

"Here it goes…"

-spin-

-spin-

-spin-

-stop-

"Alright!!" Naruto cheered!!

-

-

-

X

-

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED…..

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-X-x

Hey guys!! Did you like it?? Review Reviw Review I need to know what you guys think of my story. I apologize for any mistakes in my spelling or grammar… Who do you guys think the bottle landed on….

Thanks for reading guys!! JA NE!! – i-hime XD


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEY guysssssssssss so I know I haven't updated in a while…. And I can explain…well sorta… you seeeeeee I had exams…AGAIN!!! Yeesh they won't stop giving them!!! We just finished the first set then a week later they say oh your exams our 2 weeks from now…AARRGHH!!!! Ok I'm calm.. so after exams it was our sem break… BUT I got sick…actually I'm not supposed to write now cause I'm supposed to be resting..this is resting..right? The hell with it… here's the next chapter…. BTW thanks for those who reviewed…**_

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously DON'T own Naruto…**

Chapter 6: I DARE YOU TO….

_Recap…._

"_Alright!! My turn to spin!!" TenTen said in a cheerful tone._

"_Here it goes…"_

_-spin-_

_-spin-_

_-spin-_

_-stop-_

"_Alright!!" Naruto cheered!!_

_End of Recap…_

No one dared to move. No one dared to speak. No one dared to breathe. (LOL!!) No one dared to do anything. They simply sat there, motionless staring at the person the bottle landed on…That is until a certain loud mouthed blonde (Guess who I'll give you cookies if your right) broke the silence. Much to everyone's relief might I add.

"SO TEME…" Naruto started. ( Did you get it right?? If you did…_gives virtual cookie.._ If no too bad..peace!!)

"Tru—"Dare" Sasuke interrupted.

"OI TEME! You're supposed to make me finish my sentence! Naruto scolded loudly. "Rude Bastard!"

"Hn….Idiot blonde" Sasuke retorted. (**no offense to blondes or naruto fans**)

"S—"NARUTO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!" Ino screamed.

"Pfft…fine!" Naruto replied. "Stupid Blonde.." He added under his breath.

"I heard that Uzumaki! And if you notice, which I see you didn't. .ALSO.!!" Ino said through gritted teeth. But was met by only silence.

"Hn. Are you going to dare me to do something now?" the stoic Uchiha asked cantankerously.

"Alright Uchiha, I dare you to..um..AH!! I know!!" TenTen exclaimed.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS NARUTO ON THE LIPS!!!"

0.0

_Faint_

_Sweatdrop_

"Troublesome"

_Smirk_

_Giggle_

"..." Sasuke asked while his anger rose higher and higher AND HIGHER. He wanted to strangle TenTen so badly right now, but Uchihas Never show emotions.

"Yes." TenTen answered. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Hn."

"You to chicken Uchiha?" The smirking Hyuuga heir taunted furtively.

"Yeah Uchiha you scared?" Sakura added.

"U-Um I-I t-think it's a l-little h-harsh Ten-Chan." The Hyuuga heiress reasoned fearing for her beloved boyfriend.

"NAH! It's not that harsh Hina-Chan, I mean we're not asking them to make-out or anything." TenTen assured.

"B-But I—Uh uh uh Hina-Chan we can't change the dare anymore so chicken butt over here has to kiss Naruto." Sakura stated.

"A-Alright." Hinata said knowing she couldn't change their minds.

"So chicken butt will you do it?" Sakura asked while arching one eyebrow.

"Sure pinky." Sasuke retaliated.

"Really?!" Naruto shouted "You're gonna do it?"

"Didn't you here him you idiot?!" Ino asked/shouted.

"It was a rhetorical question!!!" Naruto replied hotly.

"Spell it!!" Ino challenged.

"Easy! It's r-e-t-o-r-i-c-a-l." Naruto answered arrogantly.

"Ha! It's r-h-e-t-o-r-i-c-a-l, rhetorical!!" Ino corrected.

"Hey that's not fair you know I'm not good at spelling!!" Naruto indicted.

"Not my fault you don't know how to spell." Ino said while shrugging her shoulders.

"People, can we please get back to the situation at hand!" TenTen exclaimed. "Uchiha will you do the dare or not?"

"."

"Alright, then go do it then." TenTen prodded.

"OH NOOOO this is 6th grade all over again!!!" Naruto yelled.

**BAM!!!**

"Baka!! Why'd you tell them that?" Sasuke asked him while his irritation once again flared.

"Hold on!!" Sakura exclaimed. "You guys kissed already?!"

"On the LIPS?!" Ino continued.

"OH!"

"EHM!"

"GEE!!!"

-Insert laughter here…

"I pfftt can't believe haha that you guys pfftt already kissed!" was all Sakura managed to get out.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said while a tic was already forming on his forehead.

"Oh well since you guys already kissed before you won't have to do the dare." TenTen stated.

"YESSSSSS!!!" Naruto cheered.

"Whatever."

"Alright Uchiha, spin the bottle." Neji stated dully.

-spin

-spin

-spin

-stop

"Pinky, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Hn." Sasuke said while smirking. "I dare you to sit on my lap until I say you can get off."

"WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn. You heard me pinky." Sasuke smirked.

"Fine" Sakura huffed.

Sakura stood up from her place in the circle and went to sit on Sasuke's lap, much to her dislike.

"Alright Sak sp—Wait a minute!!" TenTen exclaimed as realization hit her. "Didn't you spin already?"

Sakura who was sitting on Sasuke's lap nodded.

"But you can't spin twice!" Naruto argued. It's unfair!!!

"Naruto it's her birthday. Tenten stated trying to calm the hyper blonde down.

"It's her birthday?!" Naruto spoke in surprise. "I didn't know 'bout that."

"Apparently your source isn't that good." Sasuke deadpanned.

"HOLD UP!!!" (ok hold up is another term for hold on. Alright? Ok go on…)

"AAHHH" Naruto screamed.

**BONK**

**BAM**

**BOINK**

**CRASH**

**SHAKE**

"**DON'T WORRY GUYS I GOT HER!!!"** Naruto yelled. "Take that!! And That A—

"**BAM!!!!**

"OW!!!! Why'd you hit me Teme?!" Naruto screamed, already feeling a huge bump forming on top of his head.

"Hn."

"Oh Naruto!" Ino said in a singsong voice. That was already a warning but our dear Naruto-kun is so dense that he couldn't sense the murderous aura Ino was emitting.

"Wha-at (I purposely did that you read the wha separate from the at so it sounds like a singsong voice).

"**BONK!!!"**

"OUCH!!" Naruto wailed. "What was that for?!"

"Why did you have to tackle me?!

Naruto already felt 2 bumps growing on his head. And he didn't need another one right now, so he decided to answer the other blonde properly.

"I thought you were a hold-upper ."

"When I said hold up I meant hold on you moron!!!" Ino yelled.

"ehehehe..Sorry.." Naruto stated while rubbing the back of his head and giving a sheepish grin.

"UGGHH!! Whatever."

"So you really didn't know it was Sak's birthday Naruto-Kun? Hinata asked. (she only stutters sometimes remember)

"Yeah." He answered sheepishly.

Hinata heaved a sigh. "Well now you know.

"Well Happy Birthday SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto greeted rather loudly.

"Uh..Thanks Naruto." Sakura answered.

Zzzzzzz ….

All heads were turned to the direction the sound came from.

"Wow that guy sure can sleep." TenTen stated in amazement.

"uh huh." Sakura agreed.

"Yes." Hinata stated in an agreeing tone.

Ino's reaction however was a little….different.

"SHIKA!YOU LAZY BUM!!" Ino screeched. "Wake up!!"

"Hn. I feel sorry for the guy." Sasuke stated.

"Mm-hmm." Sakura agreed.

"Do you think he'll die?" TenTen asked Neji.

"Nah, I think he'll live." Neji answered. "Why don't we finish what we started?"

"You sure?" TenTen asked.

"Well do you have any suggestions on what to do in the mean time?"

"Wow that is the LONGEST sentence you've said throughout the whole night!!" TenTen exclaimed.

Neji couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Do you want to or not?"

"Sure!"

-smirk

"They're at it again." Naruto complained.

"They make a cute couple you know." Hinata reasoned.

"Yeah I know Hina-Chan. But do they have make-out here?!" Naruto sullenly stated.

Hinata just giggled.

"You have a point there Naruto-Kun."

"I mean I would never make-out with you here." Naruto continued.

That caught Hinata off guard.

-

-

-

X

-

-

-

To be continued….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Gasp-…. Did Naruto really mean that? What will Hinata's reaction be? Find out in the next chapter of…ENGAGED?! Pls. remember to _**Review Review Review.. **_I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. If you guys review I'll give you cookies…. Ja ne!! – i-hime : D

BTW I will make the next chapter longer next time…promise….


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL RED TEAM MEMBAHS, PLEASE READ THIS!!!**

Ok, I would like to say….CONGRATULATIONS RED TEAM!!!! WE WON!!!! GO GO GO!!! WE BLEW THE JUDGES AWAY!!!! OUR CHEERS ROCKED!! And for the cheer dancers….WE KICKED ASS!!!!! LOL. Thank you so much to our beloved Leader, Ate EJ and her so-called Support Ate Sam!!!! And also to our teachers. And of course GOD. Without them we wouldn't have won!!!

BTW..My mom's donating 1000 pesos for our victory party!!!! WHOO HOO Best Foundation Day so far!!! WE made history people, HISTORY!!!

We rock!!! I would like to dedicate this Chapter to EVERYONE in the Red TEAM!!!!

Ok, Thanks for all the reviews guys!!! I hope you like this chapter. And sorry for not updating sooner. I was- as you can see- very busy with…if you want to know read the message above.

Me: "Ok, Who wants to say the disclaimer?"

_Silence…._

Me: "I said ..."

_Silence…_

Me: -_twitch-_

Me: Ok, I'll spin THE WHEEL then. Mwahahahahah!!"

_Spins the wheel….._

Me: "Aaaaaannnnd…..it will beeee…ROCK LEE!!!! YAY I MADE A RHYME!! "

_Rock Lee Appears…_

Rock Lee: "Hello, mistress of youthful Awesomeness. I shall now youthfully say the YOUTHFUL disclaimer full of Youthfulness!!!"

Me: _-Sweatdrop- "_Uh, yeah go ahead…:"

Rock Lee: "The Youthful author filled with the burning fire of youthfulness, does not own Naruto. For it is way to youthful to be hers!!!"

Me: "Ye—WHAT?! "

Rock Lee: "I-I Shall go do 50 push-ups with one finger now. Good bye Youthful readers."

_Runs away from the enraged author._

Me: "Grrrr…. Anyway please Read and Review."

Chapter 7: Making out is a Way of Life, Well according to Ino that is.

_Recap…_

"_They're at it again." Naruto complained._

"_They make a cute couple you know." Hinata reasoned._

"_Yeah I know Hina-Chan. But do they have make-out here?!" Naruto sullenly stated._

_Hinata just giggled._

"_You have a point there Naruto-Kun."_

"_I mean I would never make-out with you here." Naruto continued._

_That caught Hinata off guard._

_End of Recap_

_Hinata's POV_

"_Ok, I'm over reacting." _ The Hyuuga Heiress thought to herself. _" I mean maybe he isn't ready. Yeah, maybe I think I'll stick with that." _

_End of POV_

"ht, Hina-chan?"

"_Crap!!!"_ Hinata was too caught up about what Naruto said , that she didn't here what he just asked her!! Oh, boy she'll need to do some fast thinking.

" Hello? Hina-chan, did you here what I said?"

"Ramen?" Hinata asked. It was the first thing that came to her mind, well you can't exactly blame her.

"Eh? How did you know that what Sasuke-teme treated me to, yesterday?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"_It isn't really that hard to answer." _Hinata thought to herself . "Ehehe, Lucky guess?" She answered.

"WOW, you're a good guesser Hina-chan!!!!" Naruto answered while hugging the said girl and pecking her on the cheek.

Hinata just sighed as she made her way back to the now destroyed circle.

Sakura was pissed, really really pissed. When was this jerk gonna let her out of his lap anyway? She wasn't a dog you know.

"Oi, Uchiha mind letting me go now." Sakura acidly asked the stoic Uchiha.

"I mind."

"DAMN YOU!!!" she screamed.

"Likewise." He calmly retorted, as if he wasn't affected by what she just said.

Sakura couldn't do anything but huff angrily and look away, Causing the Uchiha to let out a quite chuckle.

Sakura heard him laugh and turned around quickly to face him. "What the hell are you laughing for? As I remember this situation ISN'T funny!!"

"It is to me, Pinky."

"Oi, I said stop calling me Pinky Chicken-Butt!!" the pink haired heiress growled angrily while she gave the Uchiha her own version of the "Uchiha DeathGlare" which by the way had the same impact as the "Uchiha DearhGlare" had. The phrase "If looks could kill" was definitely here.

But of course Sasuke, Being an Uchiha wasn't at all fazed by the rosette haired girl's glare. "Hn."

"THAT'S IT!!!! YOU WILL DIE TODAY UCHIHA!!!!" Sakura yelled as she lunged at the Uchiha preparing to strangle him.

"Hn, you're different."

What he said managed to stop Sakura from lunging at him and look at him with confusion written all over her face. "What do you mean I'm different?" she asked.

Sasuke ignored her question and averted his gaze to the window. He then let his arms around her fall limp onto the floor. "Hn, You can go now." He said, and there was something about his voice that was different, it wasn't the cold voice he used with her. Instead there was some kind of emotion in there. Was it sadness? She didn't know , she couldn't really tell. All she did was stare at him.

"Oi, are you going to get off my lap or what?" He asked, but this time annoyance was clear in his voice.

Sakura shook her head and blinked several times before she stood up. "A-Arigato." And with that she sauntered off towards Ino and left Sasuke alone.

"Damn." Sasuke cursed.

Shikamaru will probably have one ear by now if it wasn't for Sakura. Ino was really mad that he had fallen asleep during the game of Truth or Dare.

"Oi, Ino!" Sakura called. "I don't think you want to continue pulling on Shikamaru's ear."

"OH, HOW SO?!" Ino roared, boy was she pissed or what.

"You might pull off his WHOLE ear!!!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, good point." Ino said while letting go of Shikamaru's ear and letting him fall to the ground. She then sauntered to Sakura's side and began to walk away from the poor boy.

Sakura turned her head to Shikamaru's direction to wink at him. He saw this and mouthed a thank you to Sakura before standing up and going to the where the Uchiha was.

"Ino, you didn't have to be that harsh." Sakura stated.

"Don't start with me Sak."

Every best friend knew when to stop, so Sakura dropped the subject. I mean if not HER ear will be the one pulled off.

"Anyway, we need to talk to Hinata." Sakura stated.

"Eh? Why?"

"Look at her." Sakura said gesturing towards their said friend.

"So? She's reading."

"Yeah, she's been in that page for 10 minutes now."

"Oh, fine! Nut let's get TenTen first."

"Ok."

And with that they went to towards TenTen

"mmmm…Neji…."

"mmm"

Mmnmn"

"Oi, TENTEN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!! PRONTO!!!"

TenTen looked up angrily, she was getting to the good part of their make-out session when Ino had to interrupt. "WHAT?!" She growled while fixing her self up to look presentable.

"We need to talk to Hina-chan." Sakura answered.

"Eh? If that's the case ok, I'll kill you both later."

"Hmnph" the two girls huffed in unison.

TenTen then stood up, pecked Neji on the cheek and walked over to her friends.

Hinata sat there reading the same page she was in 10 minutes ago. She was reading Eclipse. She was in the part where Bella wanted to "Do it" with Edward, but Edward doesn't want to because he was scared he might hurt her….She could totally relate to Bella.

She sighed.

"Oi, Hina-chan what's wrong?" Sakura asked as gently as possible.

"Nothing." She said sadly.

"It's not nothing Hina-chan, C'mon let's go to the kitchen so we can talk." TenTen said.

"ok." Hinata thought that it would be best not argue.

"Alright then, I'll tell the guys where were going." With that Ino left.

Ino went to the guys' direction to tell them where they were going.

"Oi!!" Ino called.

She was answered by 4 heads looking her way.

"Me and the girls are going to the kitchen, ok?"

"Ok." The boys said in unison.

And with that settled Ino went to follow the girls to the kitchen.

Once she was gone the boys gathered around the Uchiha.

"Alright Uchiha, Spill." Neji stated.

"Hn. Fine."

The girls were all in the Kitchen now, and were waiting for Hinata to finish her story. When she was done the all stayed silent. Until….

"HOW DARE THAT IDIOT SAY THAT??!!" Ino Screeched.

"Ino, calm down!" TenTen hushed.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, LADY!!! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT ISSUE!!!"

"How so Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Making-out isn't just about kissing and such." Ino began. "It's a way of life." She finished calmly.

_Sweatdrop_

"Way of life?" TenTen asked, a tick already appearing on her forehead.

"Yes, it is."

"Whatever Ino, I'm way too tired to argue. BUT we aren't finished yet. " Sakura warned.

"whatev."

"Anyway Hinata maybe he just isn't ready. Just let him know, he'll understand." Sakura stated.

"Ok, thanks so much guys."

"Meh, no prob Hina-chan, you're our best friend." TenTen said.

The girls then went into Sakura's room to get their sleeping attires.

Once they went out of the bathroom they were already in their sleeping attires.

Sakura was in an over-sized t-shirt and mini shorts, Ino was in a light-green spaghetti strapped top with matching shorts, TenTen was in a Huge shirt and sweat pants, and Hinata was wearing a grey tank top with shorts that reached her knees.

The girls were all surprised to see that the boys already changed into their sleeping attires, All of them were wearing boxer shorts and a shirt. Sasuke was wearing a dark-blue shirt and grey boxers, Neji was wearing a white shirt and brown boxers, Shikamaru was wearing a green shirt with olive-green boxers, And last but not the least Naruto was wearing an Orange shirt and black boxers.

Since the guys were already all in sleeping wear they all lay down the sleeping bags on the floor.

"AAAAHHH!!!!" Ino screeched.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I forgot the sleeping bags!!!"

"So? I can sleep on the bed. And there are a lot of couches and bean bags here." Sakura reassured.

"NO!!!" Ino yelled. "Were all going to sleep on sleeping bag and that's FINAL!!!!"

"Ok, miss piggy how do we get sleeping bag then?"

"Hn. You can share with us." Sasuke suggested. Once he said that the boys gave him a warning look. Not that they didn't want to share with the girls but because of what they talked about.

Sasuke then answered them with a glare

The girls saw this and got confused.

"Uhm, do you just want us to sleep on the couch?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. No you're sharing with me." Sasuke answered.

"Ok, I'll share with Neji." TenTen called out.

"I'll be with Shika" called out.

"I'll be with Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

With that the girls went inside the sleeping bags and got comfortable, once they were comfortable, Sakura reached for the remote and turned off the lights. They had a big day tomorrow, they were going…shopping.

HEY guys!!! Did you like it? Please Review Review Review

And once again..GO RED TEAM!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people of the world….so you see I haven't been updating in a while..(I'm really sorry) But I can't use the computer all the time….*sigh…. Anywaay This chapter will be AWESOME….and I'm going to post the stories I'm working on soon….So yeah…. Here is the most awaited SHOPPING TRIP OF DOOM…

But first… Some people I want to thank…

xRAWRximmaxDiN00x (You are awesome!!)

SakuraPetals14 (You're awesome too!!!)

The Jasper Sisters…(Yes..Anna you know you're awesome)

Thank you too all of you!!

And all the others who I didn't get to put in here….thanks!!!!

Now…. Let's start

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 8: Shopping Trip of DOOOOOOM!!!

It was a beautiful morning…. Yes it was indeed a very beautiful morning, too bad some people won't be appreciating it. Why? You don't know?! Well let me tell you then…. Today's the day of….The Shopping Trip of DOOOOM!!!

PANG!!

PANG!!

PANG!!

PANG!!!

PANG!!!

PA-- "If you bang those pans together one more time Yamanaka, I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!!!" An enraged Sakura shouted as she threw of her covers.

"Yeesh, Saki you don't have to shout." Said girl groaned.

"Well, excuuuuse me!! But I have the right to shout!!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, really? How so miss Haruno?"Ino asked as she glared at her pink-haired friend

"Well for starters you woke us up aaaatt…." Sakura began in a sugary tone. "5 A.M!!! You woke all of us up at 5 in the morning!!!!" Sakura seethed as she showed her friend the alarm clock.

"Well of course 5 in the morning…..Did you expect me to wake you up at 5 P.M?" Ino said…She was strangely in a very good mood today.

"Pig!!! I didn't mean it that way!" Sakura replied hotly honestly did she have to be so dense.

"Why don't you just get ready hon." Ino suggested not affected at all.

Sakura muttered something under her breath and began to head for the bathroom.

Score: Ino: 1 Sakura: 0

As soon as Sakura was in the bathroom Ino turned to the boys.

"I think you guys should get ready too…" Ino said cheerfully. "If you know what's good for you." She threatened, and with that said the 4 boys jumped out of their sleeping bags and ran to their bags to look for something decent to wear.

"Wow, that worked well." Ino stated in awe. And with that she stalked off to the kitchen, not to get some food but to torment Hinata and TenTen., boy was she evil today.

"Bwahahahahahhahah!" Ino laughed maniacally. Oh, she was enjoying this alright.

Sakura POV

That pig!!!! Who does she think she is?! Waking us up at 5 a.m. then forcing me to get ready!!! Urggh!!!

"_**Well those are the least of you're problems." **_Her Inner chimed in.

And who might I ask invited you to this converstation? Sakura asked in annoyance.

"_**Oh, I invited myself!! Pretty cool huh?" **_

No it isn't!! And besides aren't you supposed to be in Paris or something?

"_**Are you trying to get rid of me?"**_

NO!! Sakura answered a little to quickly.

"_**Ha!!! So you DO want me to leave!! I knew it!! You are a cruel-heartless-cold-inconsiderate outer self!!!! And that is a scam punishable by LAW!!!!" **_

(Author: Hey!! She stole my line!!)

And with that said Inner Sakura left Sakura alone.

Finally!! Now, time to get ready.

Normal POV

Sasuke was sitting down outside the porch, he was deep in thought. _"Why?"_ He asked himself for the 10th time now.

"_**Well. That's life man." **_ His Inner stated.

"_Tch. Well, Life sucks." _ Came Sasuke's reply.

"Oi, Uchiha." Neji called out, while walking towards him.

"Hn."

"Are you thinking about it again?" Neji asked.

"It's none of your freaking business Hyuuga." Sasuke answered, annoyed by the Hyuuga's presence.

"Hn. You should really stop thinking about it." Neji advised.

"Why? I mean you should be worried too. Do you actually think that you're parents would allow you to date TenTen?" Sasuke asked irritably.

Neji's jaw hardened. "I'll find a way, besides TenTen is also one of the richest people in Japan." Neji answered.

"Hn."

"Well at least I'm trying to live my life Uchiha! Unlike you."

"Tch."

"Uchiha." Neji stated calmly. "J—

"Drop it Hyuuga!!" Sasuke growled, now standing up.

"Hn, fine I'll drop it. For now." With that Neji began to walk away.

"Hn."

"Oh, and Uchiha."

"What?"

"Haruno seems like a nice choice."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "I know."

Sakura finally emerged from the bathroom full dressed. She was wearing a hot pink tank top, a black mini skirt and and black flip flops.

And as soon as she got out of the bathroom, Ino entered the room. "Oh my gosh, forehead you look amazing!!!"

"Thanks" Sakura answered.

"Anyway could you please tell the boys to go downstairs, we'll be leaving soon." Ino stated.

"Alright." Sakura answered.

"Great! See you downstairs." And with that Ino left the room.

"Oi, Sasuke-Teme!!" Naruto screamed.

"What do you want Dobe?" The stoic Uchiha asked, already annoyed about his presence.

"You have to stop being emo." Naruto stated bluntly, which apparently enraged the Uchiha.

BAM!!!

"OW!!!"

"Hn. You deserved it!!" Sasuke growled.

"Uh…FYI I didn't deserve that!!" Naruto whined. "And you guys better stop hitting me on the head before my brain suffers from serious trauma." Naruto explained.

"You have a brain?" Neji asked in awe.

"Wow, I'm surprised to know that you know about head trauma."

"Hn. You sound like a girl."

A tick began to form on Naruto's head it was taking all his self control not to tackle them to the ground. Sure you can tell him that he has doesn't have a brain, but tell him he sounds like a girl. No way, he's taking this.

"Uh!! I so don't sound like a girl!!" Naruto yelled at the dark haired Uchiha.

"Hn, Actually Naruto no baka you do." A voice from behind them said.

"What the?!" Naruto turned around. "Sakura-Chan?!"

"Hey!!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"Hn, Nice outfit pinky." Sasuke , eyeing her outfit…"_She's hot." _ He thought to himself.

"Thanks." Sakura stated whiled blushing.

Sasuke smirked.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah!! Ino told me to tell you guys to go downstairs , we'll be leaving soon." She stated. _"Wow he looks…good."_ She thought.

"_**Just good? He's Smokin. Damn."**_

"_I don't need this right now, LEAVE."_

"_**Uh! Fine!!!"**_

Sakura snapped out of it just in time to here the stoic Uchiha answer.

"Hn." Sasuke answered

"Ok!!!" Naruto chimed in.

"Yeah and could you please tell Neji and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Tell us what?"

"It's probably something troublesome, right?"

"Oh, hey guys. Ino wanted me to tell you guys that we'll be leaving soon." Sakura repeated.

"Hn, ok."

"So, anyway Sakura…" Naruto began.

"Hm?"

"Do you know where Sai is? Cause I'll beat the crap out of him." Naruto said in a deadly tone.

"Hn, Naruto no baka, you can't even beat him in anything. "Neji deadpanned .

"NEJI-TEME!!!! You didn't have to say that!!"

"It's true though." Shikamaru stated while shrugging his shoulders, remembering their little spar.

"Hey!! That sparring match wasn't fair!!" Naruto yelled in defense, while trying to make an excuse.

"Oh, really Uzumaki?" Neji asked sarcastically. "Please explain you're story."

"Uh..Um…Sai..had uh, no wait…oh yeah!! I didn't eat my Ramen!! So I was..uhm..really hungry?" Naruto stated, _"Aww Damn, I'm sod dead."_ He thought .

"Right, but as I remember you ate 10 bowls of ramen before the fight." Neji deadpanned.

"Sai had more training than I did!!!" Naruto tried to reason.

"Hn, you do remember that both of you started together, didn't you?" Neji countered.

_Sweatdrop_

"Ok…I lost..happy now?" Naruto asked hotly, while glaring at both Neji and Shikamaru.

"Not quite, it wasn't just the sparring match you know…" Shikamaru answered thoughtfully.

Naruto growled. "Ok, so I lost the tennis match too."

"Aaaaand…" Neji pressed still not satisfied.

Naruto growled once more. "And the basketball game, the swimming contest, the elections AND getting Sakura, are you happy now?!" He was huffing now, he was soooo going to kill them later.

"Hn."

Sasuke wasn't listening to their little spat, he wasn't interested in those insignificant things but when Naruto said "getting Sakura." He looked up suddenly interested.

"You had a thing for pinky?!" Sasuke asked, trying very hard to hide his jealousy,.

"Yeah, but that was along time ago." Naruto answered. "Why? You jealous?"

"Tch. And why would I be jealous?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"Because you LOOOOOOOOVE her." Naruto stated while dancing around Sasuke.

BAM!!!

"Urusai BAKA!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Anyway guys we need to go downstairs now." Sakura interrupted. She didn't seem to mind their little argument thus not knowing what they were discussing.

"Yeah, she's right we have to go." Shikamaru agreed. "And besides I value my ears."

"You..Value..Your…Ears?" Naruto asked. "What's that about?"

Sakura giggled. "It's a long story Naruto." Sakura then paused. "Actually it isn't that long." Then she walked away.

The boys just stared after her.

"Weird." Neji stated while walking ahead.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru commented all the while thankful that Sakura didn't tell them about the story.

"WAIT!! For mee!!" Naruto yelled as he dashed towards the door.

Sasuke lifted a perfect eyebrow. "Interesting." And he followed them out.

With the girls…..

"What's taking them so looooong!!!!!!!!!" Ino wailed as she paced back and forth.

"Relax, Ino besides it's still 5:30." TenTen reasoned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S JUST 5:30??!!! WE STILL NEED TO LINE UP AT THE ENTRANCE YA KNOW!!!" Ino screeched.

"INO!!! If you don't stop yelling I will STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!" TenTen shouted.

"OH, BRING IT ON MEATBALLS!!!!" Ino screamed.

"Oh, You did NOT just dis my hair!!"

"Guys stop fighting." Hinata suggested.

"Stay out of this Hinata." TenTen stated. "This PIG needs to be taught a lesson."

"uh…ok.." Hinata unsurely stated.

"Alright…time to DIE!!!!!" TenTen screamed. "KYAAAAA!!"

TenTen aimed a flying kick at Ino, but surprisingly she missed.

"Ha!!! Missed me MEATBALLS!!!"

"Oh, you are going to die alright!!" TenTen aimed a punch at Ino.

It seemed to go in slow motion…. Ino's eyes widened. TenTen's fist was almost there, Ino froze…then….

BAAAAAAAAM!!!!

Both girls were now on the floor. "WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?!" Sakura screamed, furious at the fact that her two friends were about to kill each other.

The said girls stood up and dusted themselves off. "It's her fault." Ino started. "Oh, don't go there lady!" TenTen warned.

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet it is."

"Oh you're so gonna get it Mitsunagi." (TenTen's family name is Mitsunagi )

"Bring it on Yamanaka."

"WILL YOU GUYS QUIT IT ALREADY!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Ok, ok, we're stopping.." TenTen whined as she put back the kunai she took out.

"Yeah, yeah let's go!" Ino squealed while running out the door, followed by her 3 friends.

The boys all looked at each other. "This will be troublesome." Shikamaru complained. And all the boys couldn't help but agree, they were so going to be broke after this.

And so they followed the girls, ready to meet their inevitable doom.

"Oi, Ino-pig." Sakura called.

"Yes, forehead?" Ino answered.

"What exactly will we be shopping for?"

"Hm…Well you know , the usual… Clothes, accessories, bags, shoes."

"Ahh…will there be any chance of us just staying at one store that sells everything?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Nope." Came Ino's answer.

"Awww crud."

"Hn, why the long face pinky?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I don't want to die." Sakura answered absentmindedly. Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "Oh?" Sakura gave him a you-don't-wanna-know look. "Got it." Sasuke stated.

"Alright everybody…."TO THE MAAAALLLLLL!!!" Ino screamed.

"Ok, so the girls will ride with Ino and the boys with Sasuke." Neji stated.

He was answered with

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"Dattebayo!!"

"Ok."

"Alright."

"Fine with me."

"Anything to get to the mall!"

Neji sweatdropped. "_How are we the best of friends again?" _Neji thought to himself.

So everybody got into the vehicles. Once everybody was inside, they drove to the mall.

With the boys.

"We're going to the ma-all, We're going to the ma-all." Naruto sang.

"Oi, dobe, stop singing."

"Hmph, oh, just so you know, I happen to have a beautiful voice." Naruto stated arrogantly. "Remember the school play, Neji-teme?"

"Hn, baka the last time you sang in the school play everyone had to cover their ears."

"Shut up."

"Hn." Neji smirked. "Plus they banned you to sign up for more plays, apparently someone had to see ear doctor."

"I hate you all." Naruto growled.

"Yare, Yare." Shikamaru stated.

"Oh, by the way Uchiha." Neji started.

Sasuke let out an annoyed sound. "What?"

"I'm still not done about our little discussion ."

"I thought I told you to DROP IT." Sasuke managed grit out.

"I know I said I'd drop it FOR NOW." Neji corrected. "But that was a while ago."

"Why don't you just stay out of it." The annoyed Uchiha asked.

"Sasuke-Teme, Neji-Teme is right." Naruto stated. "I'm beginning to doubt your gender."

"I'm NOT GAY!!" Sasuke protested. "I'm just not interested."

"Yeah, right that's just you're excuse Teme." Naruto objected . "It's because of THAT, right?"

"Can you guys butt out! It's my problem so just stay out of it!!!" Saskue yelled.

"We're you're friends Sasuke, it's our job to butt in." Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "Especially now, can't you convince your parents or something?"

"Hn, I tried. But they won't hear me out."

"We'll find a way." Naruto stated, as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn, I hope so." Sasuke murmured.

They all reached the mall just 2 minutes before Ino started screaming.

Sakura got out of the car and sighed. " 3."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "2."

TenTen cursed under her breath. "1."

"_Let hell begin!!!!" _they all thought.

Ino turned around to face them. "Ok, guys…." She trailed off. "LET'S SHOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she practically dragged them inside the hell hole—I mean the mall.

As they entered the mall Ino stopped dead on her tracks.

"What?!" TenTen asked. Suddenly alarmed.

Ino turned to look at the boys. "Wallets." She grinned deviously.

The boys looked stunned. "E-Excuse me?" Naruto asked, while the other boys mentally slapped themselves on the forehead. _"DAMMIT!! I knew this would happen." _ Sasuke cursed. _"Was it all fate?" _ Neji thought. _"Troublesome girls." _ Shikamaru stated cooly in his mind. Looks like they were really going to be broke.

"Bring out your wallets!!!!!" Ino screamed.

"Why should we? I mean you guys are already filthy rich, why do you need our money?" Naruto asked.

"Because….you guys are the guys and the guys should pay." Ino stated smartly.

"Hn, no."

"YOU BOYS WILL GIVE ME YOUR WALLETS OR THERE WILL BE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES!!!!" Ino threatened. And when she makes a threat she WILL stick to it.

All boys knew better than to piss Ino off so they just brought out their wallets. Not wanting to die at the tender age of 16.

"Thank you!!" Ino said sweetly.

Sasuke growled as Ino walked away carrying their wallets.

The girls then sauntered over to the boys.

"Man..you guys are freaking soft." TenTen muttered.

"Yeah, I can't believe you just gave her your wallets." Sakura stared on awe.

Hinata couldn't help but nod.

The boys couldn't take any more. "Maybe we really wanted to pay for your stuff." Neji muttered. All heads turned to him. "Yeah." Naruto agreed. "Maybe I did want to pay for Hinata's stuff."

The girls looked at the boys. "AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" They all exclaimed.

And with that they all went to follow Ino.

As they were walking Sakura walked next to Sasuke and started a conversation.

"Oi, Chicken-butt." She called out.

"Pinky?"

"Why'd you give your wallet? I mean I understand why Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru gave theirs, but I don't get why you gave yours." Sakura asked.

"Isn't it obvious, pinky?" Sasuke answered bluntly.

And being overly dense Sakura answered him with a… "NO."

Sasuke looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Figure it out." And he began to walk ahead of our confused cherry blossom.

Ino dragged the girls into a store and made them try on LOADS of clothes.

"Oi, TenTen are you done?" Ino asked.

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS!!!!" TenTen screamed.

"Why not?!" Ino asked, offended that the said girl didn't like the outfit.

"The skirt is TOO SHORT…And the blouse is TOO REVEALING!!!" TenTen replied/ screamed.

"Oh, stop complaining and get out!!!" Ino screamed.

"I look like a hooker!!!!!!!!!" TenTen screamed.

"So what?!" Came Ino's reply.

"I don't want to look like you!!!" TenTen screamed, but as realization hit her. "I-I me-mean I-I d-don't—AAAAHHHHH!!!!!

DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

"Uh-oh, you know I think I left something over there..I'll go get it, bye!" TenTen tried to make a run for it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ino caught TenTen and tackled her to the ground. "You're not getting away from me!!"

"Kya~~~"

"Die you—humph!!" Ino was cut off by puch.

"Ha got you—AHH!! Ino kicked TenTen .

"Sakura, this is attracting a lot of attention." Hinata pointed at the people staring at them.

"Heh, Aren't we used to this?" Sakura asked.

"Heh, point taken." Hinata answered nonchalantly and continued looking through the racks.

After their little deathmatch both girls emerged from the dressing room.

"I hate you YAMANAKA!!!" the enraged TenTen yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Funny, I can say the same about you!" Ino retorted acidly.

"Why you—

"CUT IT OUT!!!!" Hinata and Sakura screamed in unison.

"F~ine!!!" The other two said in unison.

"Come on let's go and pay for our stuff." Hinata suggested.

"Ok." The others agreed.

As soon as they paid for their stuff Ino dragged the three annoyed girls off to another store.

"OW!! Oi, Yamanaka quit dragging us." TenTen stated sourly.

"Whatever, we're here anyway." Ino stated indifferently, causing TenTen to fume. "Why you—

"Guys look!! A sale!!!" Ino yelled and ran inside the store as if her life depended on it. TenTen groaned and hit her forehead. "Remind me why we're her bestfriends again." TenTen looked at the two. "Well TenTen…" Sakura started and looked at Hinata. "We really don't know." They said in unison. The girls then walked into the store.

"Oi, Uchiha how are things going with Haruno." Neji asked while leaning against the wall of the store, the boys didn't want to go in so they all decided to wait outside.

"She's as dense as Naruto." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Hahahaha..Sakura is—Hold on…As Dense as ME?! I'm not dense!!"

"Are you kidding me Uzumaki?" Shikamaru asked in exasperation .

"Naruto no baka, were you aware of my cousin's feelings for you ?" Neji asked calmly.

"Well duuuuh!! I mean she IS my GIRLFRIEND." Naruto pointed out.

"No I meant you only realized it NOW, but do you really know how long she liked you?"

"uhm… no?" Naruto answered.

"Dobe , you don't answer a question with a question." Sasuke muttered.

"So Uzumaki, do you know how long she liked you?"

"no.."

"She liked you ever since you guys met in kindergarten!!!" Neji exclaimed.

"Oh I kne—WHAT?! THAT long?!" Naruto's jaw dropped. "But…but..but..—

"Dobe."

"Yes, Teme."

"Shut up."

"What if I don't want to?"

Sasuke glared at the blond, as the others began to snicker.

Seeing the Uchiha glare at him sent a wave of shivers down his spine, and he was smart enough to know that when Sasuke glares like that, it was best for him to do what he was told. "Shutting up…NOW"

"Hn."

And they stood there in silence while waiting for the girls to come out.

Meanwhile… Inside the store…

"SAKURA!!!!!" Ino yelled.

"What?!" Said girl asked in irritation as she made her way to the blond.

"Try this on, oh and please call Hinata."

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura saluted and went to find the said girl.

Sakura walked around the store trying to find Hinata. _"I wonder where she is." _She thought to herself while looking around, She was just about to turn back when somebody grabbed her shoulder. Alarmed she quickly turned around and what she saw rendered her speechless.

With Ino…

Ino waited for Sakura to come back with Hinata, and she was getting impatient. "Where could forehead be?" she asked herself. "I mean honestly it doesn't take that long to find Hinata, with her eyes and everything." Ino heaved a sigh. "I guess I'll look for her myself."

Ino began walking around the stroe in search for her friend. She turned to the next aisle and saw Sakura. "Aha!! There's Sakura!!" She exclaimed. Ino ran towards her pink-haired friend. "SAK—Ino stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes grew wide in shock. "Oh My God." She muttered. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Shikmaru's number.

"Ehh..This is so trou— Shikamaru was cut off.

"Shikamaru your phone's ringing." Naruto pointed out.

"I think I'm aware of that." Shikamaru stated, as he pressed the green button. "Yo Ino, What's taking you so lo—what? Sakura? Yeah…ok. We're coming."

"Ne, Ne Shikamaru what was that about? Ino spend all your money already?" Naruto asked while the others smirked.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto seriously. "He's back." Naruto's eyes widened. "What? He's back? And it's only been a day." Shikamaru shrugged. "Let's go." And so the four boys entered the shop.

To Be Continued

OK, guys it's summer and I will stick to my promise..

I love getting reviews so please review, I tend to update faster if I get a lot of 'em.

Thanks to all my loyal readers who are still reading my story even though I haven't updated it in a long time. I love you all!! –gives them a cupcake-

Ja'ne!!

- i-hime


	9. Chapter 9

okHello my dear readers sorry for the extremely looooong wait … No excuses…you may throw any vegetable of your choosing at me now… but just so you know I am depressed-ish for my beloved memory stick got…lost all my new chapters were saved there!!! Now I need to start some scratch but well…I deserved it for not updating…so sorry!!!! **PS: Due to me breaking most of my promises I will not be posting any dates on when I'll be updating…that is all.**

**AND FINALLY THE REAL CHAPTER 9!!!  
**

**Chapter 9: CHAOS In The Mall**

**Flashback**

_Shikamaru looked at Naruto seriously. "He's back." Naruto's eyes widened. "What? He's back? And it's only been a day." Shikamaru shrugged. "Let's go." And so the four boys entered the shop._

_End of Flashback_

the boys walked into the shop and found a fear stricken Ino. The boys quickly rushed to her side. "Ino, where are they?" The genius asked the blonde who was finally turning back to normal.

Ino had to bite her tongue to keep her from saying a string of profanities. "There." Ino said while pointing straight ahead.

Sakura looked at the man in front of her, tears were now beginning to well up in her eyes. "_NO! I will NOT cry over some bastard who left me on my BRITHDAY!"_ Sakura pulled herself together and glared at the man.

What do you want?!" Sakura spat as she tried to shake of his hand. The man raised an eyebrow. " Hello to you too." He tightened his grip on her and turned her around to face him. "Well it's pretty late but Happy Birthday." He smirked and leaned in to kiss her.

Sakura roughly pushed him away "What was that for, ugly?" Sakura looked back at him and sneered. " I told you not to call me that, Sai." Sai looked at her innocently. "Call you what?"

"Save it Sai." Sakura muttered

"Oh c'mon..I know you want me back." Sai stated arrogantly while leaning in to kiss her once more.

_**SLAP!!**_

"What the hell?!" He asked while stumbling backwards shocked that she slapped him.

Sakura glared at him. "You think that after what you did, I'd still want to be with you?! Don't flatter yourself BUCKO! But you're NOT all that!" Tears started streaming down her face. "Why are you here anyway?! Oh, wait let me guess you want to make the wound deeper? Of course that is so you, Sai!"

Sakura turned and started to walk away. Sai noticed this and caught her by the arm. "Can't we talk about this?" He asked.

Sakura turned around angrily. "What is there to freaking ,talk about?!" She yelled. Sai looked at her." I made a mistake Saki I want you back." Sai made an attempt to pull her closer but Sakura got out of his grip. "Leave me alone!!!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Naruto came running towards them. "Get away from her you…you CREATURE! KYAAAA" Naruto aimed a kick towards Sai's stomach.

**CRASH!!!!!!!**

Everyone surrounded the dizzy Naruto. "You haven't changed one bit, Dickless." Sai smirked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You've only been gone one day, of course he hasn't changed." Sai's smirked turned into a frown. "Whatever, anyway Sa—

"YAMANAKA FLYING KICK!!!!!" Yelled Ino. "Aw, great another dumb blonde." Sai muttered under his breath. "Hey, who are you calling dumb?" Naruto whined.

**BAM!!!**

"Get off of me Yamanaka!!" Sai yelled. Ino smirked evilly "NEVEEEEEEEER!!!!" Sai growled. "GET YOUR FAT BUTT OFF OF MEEEE!!!"

Ino looked like she was going to burst. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BUTT?! "

"That .FAT." Sai stated bluntly.

Naruto looked at him. "Dude, you just signed the death contract."

Sai raised his eyebrows. "Wh—

"NOBODY CALLS ME FAT!!!" Ino yelled as she began to beat Sai into a pulp.

Shikamaru looked at Ino who was practically trying to kill Sai. "Oi, Ino we came here to help Sakura get rid of Sai…Not to kill him."

"STAY OUT OF THIS, NARA!" The deranged blonde screeched.

"Yare, Yare..you didn't have to shout."

Meanwhile…

"Hey Ino I can't find Hinata any— TenTen looked around. "where?" She cracked her knuckles. "Oh, She did not just ditch me!"

"When I find that girl she is so DEAD."

"NOBODY CALLS ME FAT!!!" TenTen smirked. "I know just where to find her…Bwahhahahahaa"

Outside the store…

Sasuke watched 3 girls who were looking at him and giggling. "Hn. Annoying." Neji raised an eyebrow. "Well suck it up, Uchiha cuz looks like they're coming this way."

Sasuke rolled his eyes choosing to ignore Neji's statement.

"Hi, I'm Yuma!!" said a brown haired girl with blue eyes. "Hn. Sasuke." Sasuke answered.

"So …that was some brawl in the store huh?" Yuma asked in a pathetic attempt to start a conversation.

This caught Sasuke's interest. He arched a brow "What brawl?"

Yuma blushed, happy that Sasuke was taking part in the conversation. "Well, It was something about a girl named Sakura and then it became about a Yamanaka girl being called fat."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. " Really Now…"

Yuma nodded her head vigorously "Yes! And it's really weird becau—

Sasuke didn't even bother listening to her, he simply looked at Neji and nodded. " Hn, I have to go now."

"And—What? Why?" Yuma asked annoyingly. Sasuke looked at her irritably. "I have to go back inside..." he said gesturing to the store where his friends were in.

Yuma looked at him curiously. "Didn't I just tell you there was a brawl in there?" She asked, offended. "Honestly, can't they just settle their arguments maturely? They're like childish morons ." She stated while checking her nails.

"Those childish morons happen to be our friends." Neji interrupted.

Yumi looked as if she was going to die from embarrassment. "Uh- well what I meant was—

"Neji! I've been looking all over for you! Did you know that Ino got into a fight?" Hinata asked walking towards Neji. "And— Hinata stopped abruptly and stared at Yuma.

FlashBack

"_Sakura-Chan, what does Yumi look like?" Hinata asked the rosette gently. _

"_Yeah! So when we see that little tramp we can kick her butt for ya!" Ino and TenTen yelled in unison followed by a "Yeah!" and a high five._

_Sakura grinned. "I'll tell you…but I have one condition."_

_Curious all three girls looked at her._

_Sakura smirked. "You need to leave some skin for me to bruise." _

_TenTen smiled. "Sakura, I didn't know you could be…so..so diabolic…I'm so proud of you!!! "_

"_Well of course! I learned from the best" Sakura grinned. "Anyway.." Sakura started flopping down the floor beside Ino. "She had long brown hair, blue eyes, is extremely skinny…aaaand her voice is really nasal. _

_After her description Sakura was surprised to see her 3 friends looking at her. "Uh..is there something on my face?" _

"_No, it's just that…I CAN'T BELIEVE SAI LEFT YOU FOR….HER!!" Ino yelled._

"_Yeah." TenTen agreed. "I actually feel sorry for the guy."_

End of Flashback

"Hinata, are you ok?" Neji asked his cousin.

Hinata snapped out of her trance. "Neji." She whispered. "That's the girl Sai left Sakura for on her birthday."

Neji's eyes widened a bit. "Hn. She sure has some guts…A while ago she was trying to flirt with Sasuke."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Yuma. "Can we go check on the others? Shikamaru called me and said that…Sai was back..and if we don't get in there soon Ino will soon be in jail for murder…"

"Murder? What'd he do call her fat?" Neji asked.

Hinata shrugged. "I dunno but we'll find out soon enough.. Call Sasuke so we can go."

Neji nodded and turned to look at the said guy who was now trying to remain calm as Yuma kept rambling on and on. Neji smirked. "Oi, Uchiha let's go…looks like your pink-haired girl friend's friend will be charged for murder if we don't stop her from killing Sai."

Sasuke looked at Neji. "Hn." And started walking away.

Yuma panicked. "hey, wait! She isn't your girlfriend! Heeeey!! I'm talking to you! She has PINK HAIR for crying out loud PINK!!" Yuma paused_. "Maybe I should dye my hair pi-WHAT AM I THINKING?!" _She snapped back to reality. "Oh what the heck! CALL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tch, not a chance." He said before throwing Yuma's number away.

Inside the store…

"Miss please stop beating this poor man into a pulp!" The manager of the store pleaded. "You're scaring away our customers!"

"NEEEEVVEEERR!!!" Ino bellowed as she began to punch Sai in the gut!

All the others could was watch

"Ne, Ne Ino leave some for meeeee!!" Naruto whined.

"SHUT UP NARUTO OR YOUR NEXT!!"

"Shutting up now!" Naruto yelled as he cowered behind Shikamaru. "Troublesome…."

"Where is Sasuke and Neji anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Found them!!!" Naruto yelled. "Now please tell her to save me some bones to crack!!"

Neji ignored Naruto and looked around the shop…it looked like it was hit by a typhoon a thousand times! "What…happened?"

Shikamaru looked at him lazily. "Long story…to cut it short..Sai called Ino fat."

"Oh." Said the three new comers.

Neji began to walk out. "Hold it Hyuuga." Sasuke stated. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside…Technically their your girlfriends…so I have nothing to do with it." He stated calmly."

Sasuke smirked. "I don't think so." He said gesturing to somebody….

"YAMANAKA YOU ARE A DEAD WOMAN!" Yelled a red TenTen as she ran towards Ino and Sai and joined the fight. "THIS IS FOR DITCHING ME!! KYAAAAAA"

"NOOOOOO!!!" The manager yelled. "STOP IT!!!! STOOOOP IIIIIT"

Neji's right eye was twitching. "Touché, Uchiha, Touché…."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, and she's not my girlfriend…yet."

"Hn."

"Hey! NO fair!." Naruto yelled. "How come she gets to join?- That's it I'm joining that fight! KYA- Oi! Neji-Teme don't sit on me!"

"Hn shut up baka." Neji scolded. "I'm getting a head ache."

Naruto looked the others for support. "You're all just going to let him sit on me?!" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Pretty much."

"Sorry Naruto-Kun."

"You're too troublesome."

Naruto frowned. "Nobody appreciates me nowadays...

"THAT'S IT!!!!" The manager yelled. "I'm calling security!!!"

Dun

-

Dun

-

Dun

-

Duuuuuuuuuuun

"Remind me to NEVER EVER go shopping with you guys again." Shikamaru muttered.

"I can't believe we were kicked out of the store." Sakura said in disbelief

"I can't believe I got dumped twice today AND got beaten up by a girl." Said a familar voice

"Well y- Oh My Gosh! It's Sai! GET HIIIIIIIIM!!!!" Naruto yelled

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

HEY PEOPLE!!! I couldn't update because I actually forgot my PLOT!! Shame on me eh?? BUT I remembered so….thank goodness!!!!

THANKS YOU FOR THE PATIENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously…..

Sai left Sakura for YUMI…I accidentally typed YUMA…..sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or do I???

* * *

Chapter 10: New Clothes, New Boyfriend…New RIVALS??!

Sai walked out of the store angrily. _"She moved on with THAT bloke??? Seriously?? HE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!" _he glared at a saleslady who tried to offer him a flyer and continued to stomp around the mall. _"Wouldn't she like the original better?" _he clenched his fist

"_She'll want me back-"_HEY!!! Watch it!" a girl shrieked.

Sai whirled around to mutter an apology when suddenly she GLOMPED him. _"What's with girls attacking me today??" _ he thought. _"Is this Karma???"_

"SASUKE??? It's YOUUUUUU!!!!" The red head yelled happily, hugging the unlucky dude again._ "Sasuke? AGAAAAIIIN!?"_

"I'm not Sasuke …" Sai mumbled as he glared at the shiny floor. He looked up and saw that the red head was staring at him. "What?!" he asked

She blushed sorry. "Uhm…what's your name then?" she asked quietly "I'm Karin by the way." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Sai" he shook her hand.

XXXXXX

"Sakura!! Breathe girl breeeaathe!" Ino yelled over dramatically as she frantically shook her friend senseless.

After their little reunion with Sai the group went off to the food court to eat. The girls sat down while the guys went to order.

"Ino HOW can she breathe when you keep jerking her back and forth?" TenTen murmured as she took a sip of her soda.

Ino looked at the rosette-haired teen and sighed. "You're right. Sorry Sak…"

"It's fine Ino I'm alright. See? Just fine" Sakura smiled.

"GOOD!! Now on much brighter topics!! I bought this really cute top!" Ino rambled as she pulled a yellow cropped DKNY tee. "These would look great with a tank top underneath jeans and my new boots!!!" She exclaimed, pulling out the said items.

"HAH! I'm so rocking the first day of school!" She said triumphantly.

The three girls rolled their eyes. "Hina-Chan what'd you get for your back to school outfit?" Sakura asked.

Hina smirked. Yes, SMIRKED and pulled out a purple and black plaid blouse with sleeves that reached her elbows, black shorts, and a pair of wedge heels. "Awesome huh. I practically had to fight for the shoes."

"_Our Hinata has grown!!!" _ TenTen thought

"_Hinata almost FOUGHT!!! For SHOES???" _ Somehow Sakura had a hard time thinking about it.

-Sak? Right? HELLOOOO!!!" Ino poked Sakura hard.

"Ow!!" she rubbed her sore arm. "What?!"

"What'd you get?"

Sakura pulled out a black loose blouse, denim shorts, leggings and boots. "Spectacular isn't it??"

All three nodded

Tenten pulled out her stuff. Floral tank top, leather jacket, Black jeans and heeled sandals. All three girls gaped. "Yes, Yes stop gawking I know…I'm awesome!"

The girls laughed in unison. They loved shopping it was…..THERAPY, FUN, WORK...LIFE

* * *

Meanwhile the boys were ordering ….

-- so that would be 5 cheeseburgers, 3 chicken burgers, 4 cokes, and 4 bottles of mineral water."

"Yeah." Neji answered as he paid for the food.

Sasuke looked at him. "What?!"

Neji looked over to the girls. "Are you planning on dating her or what?"

"Non— Don't give me that Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes hardened "Yes, what's your point?"

Neji glared at him "You know very well what my point is."

Sasuke's eyes flared. "Don't bring that up. EVER" The Uchiha grabbed one tray and walked to where the girls sat.

"Troublesome isn't he?" Shikamaru murmured.

"Hell yeah." Neji answered.

They both went over to their table.

When they reached the table they saw Naruto eating his 5th bowl of Miso Ramen. "Baka! I bought you a burger already!" Neji said as he dropped/placed the tray on the table.

"Mbut Ished Iwvanted Rwamen!" he slurped.

"You owe me money Uzumaki!" Neji growled. "What will I do with this burger?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Eat it."

Neji's eyes flared. "Don't make me kick your ass Nara."

"Dobe, I will never understand you." Sasuke stated

Naruto looked at Sasuke and rolled his cerulean blue eyes. "No one asked you too."

Sakura looked at TenTen who just laughed. "You people are such freaks!"

Ino took a bite of her burger as she eyed Sasuke and Sakura, sitting together. She flipped her phone open and typed a message

_Whn u guys r dne eating split up DISCRETELY _

_Leave Sauske and Sakura alone on the table_

_Kk?_

_Rendezvous point: Parking Lot_

She sent it to all of them except for Sasuke and Sakura and took another bite from her burger and smirked when her friends' phones rang simultaneously. She heard them open their phones and after a few seconds her phone began vibrating.

_Ten-Chan:_

_Ur a VERY crazy person. I'm IN!_

_Ino:__ Yes I aM!!_

_Hinata:_

_Got it meet u at d parking lot l8tr_

_Ino__: See you hina-chan!_

_Neji:_

_Stop meddling Yamanaka._

_Ino: __DO IT NEJI!!_

_Neji: FINE_

_Shika: Troublesome..but ok_

_Ino: __YAY!_

_Naruto: k. Teme needs a grlfrnd…_

Ino shut her phone feeling very pleased with herself _"I could do this for a living!!!!"_ she took her last bite and stood up. "Shika come with me , WE need to get you some clothes."

Shikamaru sighed but complied. "Ja" he murmured and let Ino drag him off to who-knows-where.

Sakura shrugged and continued her conversation with Sasuke.

Neji pulled Tenten up and they both decided to go to the department store so they left.

Naruto yelled that he wanted to go to the arcade so Hinata offered to go with him.

So Sasuke and Sakura were left alone to talk….AND clean up.

"So you're father is Fugaku right? You own the Uchiha chain of hotels right?"

"Hn, yeah. We also have a business thing. Whatever." He shrugged. "You're family is in the medical business right?"

"Yep!" Sakura answered as she dumped the remaining wrappers in the garbage bin. "We're done here. Wanna walk around?"

"Ah." Sasuke ah-ed.

Both of them walked out of the food court. "So pinky how's your love life?" Sasuke asked randomly

"Oi , chicken-ass. I just beat up my ex does my love life seem FINE to you?" Sakura half yelled at the Uchiha prodigy before her.

Everyone around them began to look at her weirdly. Sakura noticed this and blushed. "Ahem, anyway must you bring that up?!" she muttered, as she tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, embarrassed by the scene she caused.

The Uchiha prodigy just shrugged and walked on. Sakura looked at him in annoyance. _"SERIOUSLY?! This guys needs an attitude adjustment.....Ass. I thought he'd be more uh....OPEN."  
_

"_**Well obviously you though WRONG." **_

"_Aw perfect, YOU'RE back." _Sakura thought sarcastically.

"_**Oh hush. Now go work your charm on Mr. I'm-So-Hot-And-Mysterious."**_

"_Alright already! Ugh."_

Sakura looked at Sasuke he seemed so distant. She gave him a full body glance and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

Physique: Not buff but not lanky (yummy!)

Height: TALL!! She doodled a cute little heart

Face: *drools

Personality: TEME!! Ah….a very very mysterious teme. Who's so damn HOOOOT!!! *cough *cough

Over all: Hot Hot Hot Hot aaaaand Hooooot

Boyfriend Material? YES, Uh NO…Maybe?????

"I like dogs. Write that down if you want" Sasuke whispered into her ear, while smirking_ "Caught red handed my dea."_

Sakura nodded enthusiasticly and wrote it down.

Likes do—

"Wait. YOU WERE LOOKING THE WHOLE TIME?????!!!" Sakura yelled as she closed her notebook and stuffed it inside her bag. She blushed, ten different shades of red. And if you looked closely steam was coming emanating from her ears.

She glared at him but the Sasuke just smirked. "So am I boyfriend material?" he asked her teasingly. Sakura stuck her tongue out. "You lost one point for teasing me." Sakura mumbled.

He arched his eyebrow "Oh? And how do I earn it back?"

"ICE CREAM!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled, spotting a small icecream cart.

_-sweat drop- _

_-glare-_

_-Eye Roll-  
_

"Pinky…. You just ate a burger are you sure you want to eat ice cream I mean that's a lot of calories-

Sakura's jaw hit the ground "Are you implying that I can't afford to eat anymore junk food?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered smugly

"SO….basically you're saying that….I'm FAT?!" she retorted hotly

For a few seconds fear was depicted in Sasuke's obsidian orbs. "Crap." _"Smooth Uchiha….Smoooooth."_

Sakura was giving him a I-Can't-Believe-You-Called-Me-That-Word-You-Moron glare. "You just lost 30 POINTS!!!!" Sakura screamed as she stomped off.

The confused Uchiha sighed wearily. "Hn. Annoying." He mumbled as he tried to keep up with an angry Sakura.

"_Jerk Jerk Jerk Jerk!!!" _ Sakura thought. "_Wait, is he following me???"_ She whirled around to check and was quite pleased/annoyed to see him following her. _"WHY am I half pleased???" _ She thought. She looked back again Sasuke wasn't behind her anymore.

She turned around and ran into a guy's chest. "EEEEK Sorry sorry sorry—Uchiha?!" Sakura sputtered " I thought you were…Oh Nevermind!"

Sasuke towered over her and he was holding her arms. Sakura was blushing again. The Uchiha began to lean in, their faces were now inches apart. Sakura stared at his lips _"He's GOING TO KISS ME!!!!! AAAH!!"_

"You're Annoying." Sasuke mumbled as he let go of her.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Whaaat? Well you're an ass!!" she countered as she crossed her arms and stared at the floor.

"Did you think I was going to KISS you?" Sasuke asked smugly. "You did didn't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Hn."

He checked his phone for the time. It was now four in the afternoon. _"We spent the entire day in the mall?!" _Sasuke thought in amazement. _"Man, these girls can shop"_

He grabbed Sakura's shopping bags in one hand and took her hand in his. Sakura "eep-ed" and let Sasuke pull her. "W-Where are we going?"

"Too find the others." He answered curtly as he expertly wove through the crowd. "Could you call them?" he asked her.

"Oh. Sure" she pulled out her phone and pressed 1. Her phone immediately dialed Ino's phone number.

After a few rings a quirky voice answered. "Hello! "

"Hey Pig!!" Sakura greeted. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Where are you guys?"

"Oh we're heading to the parking lot."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "They're heading to the parking lot."

He nodded. "Tell them we'll be there in five minutes."

"kay" she mumbled. "Ino we'll be there in five minutes. Bye." She hung up

Ino quickly typed a message.

_Rendezvous Point!!! NOW!!!_

_DROP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND GO!!_

Ino closed her phone. "Shika let's goooo!!" she grabbed his hand and both of them made a dash for the parking lot.

"Troublesome. Why couldn't you just wait Ino? It's bound to happen! You should stop meddling."

"Nara, do you want me to pull your tongue out?" Ino threatened.

Shikamaru remained silent.

(RING) TemTen reluctantly pulled out her phone. They were having a very heated make-out session when her phone rang.

"Aw great!" she bellowed sacrastically

Ino:

_Rendezvous Point!!! NOW!!!_

_DROP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND GO!!_

"Neji-kun! We—

-have to go to the parking lot"

"How'd you—

Neji lifted his phone and showed TenTen Ino's message.

She shrugged. "Let's go then"

Neji put his arm around her waist and whispered. "We'll continue this later."

TenTen blushed.

Hinata was bored. Seriously…. She was stuck in this Arcade….of DOOOOM.

She sighed and watched Naruto play. He looked like a kid, he sounded like one too. She laughed when Naruto made a freaky face, apparently he was losing

"Yes!! Score! See Hina-Chan?? I rock at this game! I bet you thought I was going to lose huh? This is soooo aweso—

KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!! Naruto yelped when he heard his ringtone go off. "I seriously need to change that ringtone." He said quietly. He opened the message form Ino.

Ino:

_Rendezvous Point!!! NOW!!!_

_DROP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND GO!!_

"Naruto-kun, we have to go now." Hinata stated as she stood up.

"But but but I almost beat the high score!!! That's NOT fair!!!"

Hinata gave him a don't-mess-with-me-look.

"Ok ok ok!" He took one last look at the machine and sighed. "I'll be back!!!!"

Hinata shook her head and sighed.

The Parking Lot was peaceful. People were walking to their cars, talking, minding their own business when a group of teenage kids came dashing out of the different exits of the mall creating chaos.

"Naruto hurry!!" A girl with dark hair yelled as she ran.

"Wait, Ino!! Look out!" Naruto cried

**BAM!!!!**

Shikamaru crashed into Naruto head on, Ino stepped on Hinata who fell when Naruto hit his head. The four of the now lay on the concrete floor. "UGH." They said in unison Ino lifted her body off of Shikamaru who was lying face down on the ground. "Mmph.

Just when they final stood up Neji and TenTen ran into them and once again there was a massive heap of dizzy teenagers in the middle of the parking lot.

"Ino, I HATE your stupid plan!" Tenten complained as she whacked Ino's arm. "I hate my plans too" Ino answered.

"Chicken-ass hurry up!!" Sakura called, they finally made it out of the mall when she saw a giant heap of bodies in the middle of the parking lot.

"OH MY GOD!!! DEAD BODIES!! ohmyGod ohmyGod ohmyGod!!!" She was frantic now quick call an ambulance! Sasuke!..Sasuke? – SASUKE don't touch the evidence! Nooooo!"

"Pinky would you please shut up?" That's Ino, Neji and the others.

Sakura's eyes widened. "THEY KILLED OUR FRIENDS???!!! OH MY GOD!!!" she began hyperventilating Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders. "Breathe Sakura! Those aren't dead bodies."

Sakura took in a lot of air and looked at the giant heap of bodies. They were now starting to get up and dust off their clothes. She leaned on Sasuke "Whew…" Sasuke rolled his obsidian orbs.

They went over to the group and started loading thing into the cars once everything was in they all decided to meet up in Sakura's house so they can get their stuff.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Once they reached Sakura's house they all packed up their stuff and said their goodbyes.

"I would stay 'til tomorrow Sak but I've this event tonight!" Ino told Sakura. "And Shika is my date." Sakua hugged her blonde friend "No problem! See you tomorrow at school."

Hinata and TenTen left with Ino and Neji and Shikamaru left together along with Naruto.

"BYE GUYS!" Sakura yelled as shge watched her friends drive off she then closed the door and was shocked to see Sasuke still in the house.

"Oh hey I thought you left."

"Hn, I brought my own car." Sasuke answered

They stood there in silence. "So…uh bye." He muttered as he opened the door. "Uh yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

She looked at Sasuke whose face was inches away from hers again. "Uhm—mmph..

Sasuke kissed her he had one hand on her waist and the other hand against the door. They stood there kissing for a few moments before breaking apart.

Sasuke smirked. "Did I earn a few points back?" he asked a flustered Sakura who was now beet red. "A-a couple." She muttered.

"See ya pinky." With that Sasuke went over to his car and slid inside and with a final wave he drove off.

Sakura closed the door and smiled. " See ya Chicken-ass."

Outside Sakura's house stood two figures.

"They CANNOT be together" one of them mumbled. "Don't worry they won't last 'til prom. I'm sure"

"I'll take your word for it then."

HOW'D it go guys???? Love it? Hate it?

Tell me what you think!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO KEPT ON PUSHING ME TO UPDATE!!!! Thank youuuuu!!!! Ja NE!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Whoa….School started…and it wasn't why I was expecting at all! XD anywaaay…..here ya go! Just got back from school yo! Did I do my homework? Weeeeellllllll…kinda? I'm more than half way through if I don't finish…..that's what friends are for! XD time to steal lily's geometry book…

Me: Yes! Here's the next chapter!"

Sasuke: Yes, we know. Now hurry up so you can do your geometry.

Me: Shut the hell up!

Neji: Your hostility is amusing…and so is your lack of interest towards your homework

Me: *Snicker* Your girl hair is amusing as well. And the fact that you think it's manly makes it funnier

Neji: I hate you…

Me: Well poo….

Sasuke: Just get on with it…you procrastinating lady with a freaky personality…

Me: . Uchiha…..Watch it… Or I'll turn you gay in my story…

Naruto: He's already gay!

*Author watches the figments of her imagination fight*

Chapter 11 : Surprise Surprise…..

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Sasuke kissed her he had one hand on her waist and the other hand against the door. They stood there kissing for a few moments before breaking apart. _

_Sasuke smirked. "Did I earn a few points back?" he asked a flustered Sakura who was now beet red. "A-a couple." She muttered. _

"_See ya pinky." With that Sasuke went over to his car and slid inside and with a final wave he drove off. _

_Sakura closed the door and smiled. " See ya Chicken-ass."_

_Outside Sakura's house stood two figures._

"_They CANNOT be together" one of them mumbled. "Don't worry they won't last 'til prom. I'm sure"_

"_I'll take your word for it then."_

_-END OF FLASH BACK-_

_

* * *

_

A silver car parked at the gateway of the Yamanaka Compound. A blonde girl got out of the passenger's seat and mumbled a thank you to the driver.

"See you Ino." Said Shikamaru , as hit bit back a yawn.

Ino glared at him. Was she really that boring? Seriously she was the EPITOMY of FUN! So why is he so sleeeppppyyyyy? Sheesh they just got back from a DATE for crying out loud. Well he was her escort to an event but that still counted…right?

Shaking her head She waved at him and entered the gate and walked across a huge courtyard filled almost every kind of flower. "Pineapple head….only thing he finds interesting are clouds." She mumbled to herself, ignoring the weird stares the maids were giving her.

Her eyes caught sight of her home. It was a huge mansion with two humungous pillars that supported the upper balcony and between those two pillars was a door. Ino entered it and was greeted by a flurry of maids on the other side.

"Yamanaka-sama, have you eaten yet?" one of the older maids asked as she curtsied. Ino nodded.

She had already eaten and all she really felt like doing was to flop down on her bed and relax. Of course by relax she meant T.V., iPod, Laptop. DUUUH.

She dismissed her maids and walked up the grand staircase, as she walked up the stairs Ino's eyes shot up. _"IS THAT A NEW CHANDELIER?" _ she pouted. "Oh, so they don't want to get me a new car. Instead they splurge on some ancient looking chandelier that dangles up there threatening to fall on someone"

Parents. Will they EVER learn?

Thankfully Ino reached her room, if she stared at that over-priced LAMP any longer that thing would be in a nearby junkyard by now…

Ino admired her room. It was painted a light shade of purple and one wall had a huge blue flower painted on it. Courtesy of Hinata. Next to the flower a phone hung from the wall.

She had a walk-in closet at the end of the room and next to it was her personal bathroom. Her bed was backed against the wall in the middle of the room and had a bedside table on the right, a writing desk with a computer on the left . At the foot of the bed was a gray chest where Ino kept her valuable things and of course in front of her bed was a flat-screen T.V.

Ino grabbed a remote and switched the AC on and flopped down on her HUGE bed.

Ah..So sooooft..she thought to herself. She had an AWESOME bed.

Did she leave the Do Not Disturb sign on the door? She couldn't remember WOW Ino must've been tired…..Maybe she di—

A maid burst into the room. No…No she did not. Ino got up and grumbled. Who dares disturb her?

She looked at the timid maid sharply and raised her eyebrows. "Yeeeeesssssss?"

"U-Uhm, a package for you Yamanaka-sama"

Ino checked her nails. "Hmm…ok, thanks please leave it on my desk." She mumbled. "I need to get dressed."

The maid curtsied, left the package on Ino's desk, curtsied again and left the room. _This curtsy thing is getting on my nerves" _the maid thought.

Ino emerged from her closet and walked towards her desk where the package lay, sealed. She grabbed the box and checks the sender.

**KONOHA ACADEMY **

She arched a brow. Why would her school send her a package…. Maybe It was a letter saying that she's be excused from going to school FOREVER due to her awesome intellect and greatness… oh and don't forget wicked skills.

She grinned from ear to ear and began to rip open the box so fast that the dust in her room created a mini-tornado….wait DUST? WHY did her room have DUST? She told them to clean! Ah! Later! She'd yell at them later right now the package was her priority.

"Freedom here I come!" she ripped out the last piece.

Her mouthed dropped open. OH My God. She snatched her cell phone from her bed, flipped it open and hurriedly pressed number 2. Sakura.

"Hello?"

"SAK! It's INO!"

"Duh, ever heard of caller I.D.?"

"Don't sass meee! It's an emergency!"

"What?"

"Emergency meeting at my house in 30 minutes! Tell the others."

"Ok—hold on I got a package…. Do you want me to call you back?"

Ino's blue eyes darkened, turning to the look at the package again.

"No, no open it. I'll stay on the line."

Ino heard Sakura tearing the tape off and then.

"I'LL BE THERE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Sakura yelled.

Ino nodded sadly. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Over at Sakura's the pink-haired teem glared at the THING she received. ".You…" she told the THING on her desk.

* * *

Sasuke was lounging by the pool when his phone rang. Stupid phone. No wait stupid caller. Groaning, he checked the caller i.d.

The caller's name was in big bold letters. **DOBE.**

His lips formed a grim line. He waited a few more moments.

_RING_

Not yet.

_RIIIIIIIIING_

Nope

_R_!

He gaped at his phone. _"This thing has a mind of its own!" _ he thought, finally pressing the answer button.

"Hn?" he muttered. _"PLEASE DON'T MAKE THIS BE DOBE!"_

"TEME! We need to head over to Ino's house pronto!" Naruto yelled causing Sasuke to wince.

"Dobe, stop yelling. We just saw Ino this is the ONLY time I can relax."

"BUT TEME! WE HAVE TO!" the blonde boy screamed

Sasuke grit his teeth and managed to growl out a "Why?"

His summer was supposed to be GREAT but nooooo it turned out that they only moved back to this part of Japan because his dad had to—Nevermind thing is HE WANTED SOME ALONE TIME…or….Alone time with Sakura….

A sly smirk spread across his face. Now there's something he'd actually like. Oh the things that could happen. He decided that Sakura should definitely some alone time with him. He was beginning to fantasize when his best friend's voice cut through the day dream.

Sucks to be him.

"You mean you still don't know? Have you received a package yet?"

The smirk disappeared. _"Package?"_ he went rigid. _"THE Package? Wait from who? I hope it's not from—_

"Ehem…" someone interrupted.

A tick appeared on Sasuke's forehead, why do people keep interrupting him? What can a guy do to get some peace around here? _"What is wrong with the world?"_

Sasuke turned to see a blushing maid holding out a package to him. Rolling his eyes he took the small box and thanked the maid. "_They've seen me shirtless already, what else is new?" _ thought Sasuke.

Lucky maids…..

Shaking his head he turned to the package. He eyed it with malice could this be the— no it can't be. But what was the Emergency meeting for then? Did they find out? Closing his eyes he steeled himself and tore the box open.

Seeing the contents of the box a feeling of relief washed through the anxious prodigy. It wasn't what he thought. He ran a hand through his dark locks. _"Thank- you Kami-sama" _

"Teme!—

"FINE, I'll be there." He hung up. Slumped back down onto his chair. Grabbed a tomato and sank his teeth into it. "In an hour or two."

Ah, it's good to be king.

* * *

Naruto looked at the box that Konoha Academy sent then to the unopened box laying on his bed. The senders made a mistake, the box that was now on his bed was meant for Sasuke.

INO'S HOUSE

Everyone was gathered around Ino's dining table, although they seemed to all be quiet. Well almost all of them were quite anyway.

Naruto seemed to be oblivious to the atmosphere, then again who can blame him? It was pretty hard to be aware when you were inhaling a freakishly big bowl of ramen.

"I never knew Ichiraku had bowls that big." Sakura stated in awe as she looked at the bowl from across the table.

Shikamaru shook his head. "They didn't." he rolled his eyes "But Naruto kept complaining about the bowls not being big enough so…" Shikamaru gestured to the monster sized bowl with a dramatic sweep of his arm. "'lo and behold"

Sakura's mouth went slack.

"They call it Narubaka." Sasuke added. "Naru from Naruto and baka for IDIOT!" Sasuke mocked the poor blond boy.

Who glared at them and waved a chopstick at Sasuke. "At least I have SOMETHING named after ME." He gloated waving a chopstick again and accidentally smacking Sasuke with a stray noodle.

_SPLAT_

Naruto's face went from arrogant to frightened "Noooooo! My noodle!" Jumping off the chair.

Way to dramatic. It was just a noodle.

The others rolled their eyes at the blonde's antics, this was normal for Naruto.

"I have a hospital wing named after me, Dobe." Retorted an irritated Uchiha.

Naruto scoffed dramatically "Your Dad PAID for that. So it doesn't count."

Sasuke raised an eye brow "Sh—

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards the dining room and within seconds Ino burst through the door holding up the contents of the infamous package.

"UNIFORMS? What the HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?" She yelled as she threw down the outfit onto the expensive table.

_-Sweatdrop-_

Neji leaned in to whisper to Shikamaru. "Her point?"

Sadly rage has magically given Ino the ability to have enhanced hearing. Odd….Very odd and well…Dangerous especially right now.

Ino looked appalled. She dramatically placed a hand on her chest and looked out to the horizon. Which of course to the others looked like she was staring at the wall with sparkles in her eyes. And pink and white bubbles floating behind her….

Don't ask where they came from.

Hinata cradled her head. "And here she…..goes."

Ino walked calmly to where Neji sat quietly, finally reaching the destination she slammed her hands down on the table.

"My dear Friends, Mr. Hyuuga over here seems to be unaware about how that piece of cloth can ruin our entire LIVES. If we where those then we will lose the right to express ourselves through OUR clothing! Therefore, It is our defend our rights as students!"

TenTen slapped herself. "Ugh." She stood up. "Ino, they're just uniforms."

Ino glared at her. "NO! They are evil pieces of rags that have been strung together by thread! Don't you get it? They're TURNING US INTO ROBOOOOOTSSS! AND we already went shopping! " she slumped down on her chair.

"Evil pieces of rags that have been strung together by thread." TenTen repeated at the same time grabbing her uniform. And holding it out to give the "rag" a once over.

"Actually Ino, it doesn't look that bad." She mumbled, placing it back inside her bag. "What about you guys? What do you think?"

Sasuke shrugged "It's fine." He brushed off imaginary lint from his shirt. "I can pull that off. I can wear a potato sack and STILL look awesome."

Sakura sweat-dropped _"Humble." _she thought, biting her lip.

"_**Well if you got it, YOU GOT IT. And HE has it!" **_

"_You don't make sense."_

Shikamaru was asleep and Neji was listening to his iPod.

Naruto was hiding under the table, playing with his PSP. Although hiding under the table was futile because 1.) the gaming console's sounds were on. (Full BLAST!) and 2.) The table was glass.

Ino grew red. "Oh hell no, you guys DID NOT JUST IGNORE MY SPEECH!" she screeched.. "AND YOU UCHIHA!" she turned to face him. "CANNOT rock a POTATO SACK."

TenTen sat back down and looked at the poor, poor boys "I'll see you guys at your funerals" she whispered, Hinata turned to Sakura. "Will they make it?"

Sakura looked grim. "No…." Hinata leaned on her shoulder. "Naruto-kun" _"See ya in Heaven guys!"_

Ino was furious no mad no FURIOUS AND MAD. Wait don't they mean the same thing? Ah Whatever! She moved menacingly to where Sasuke sat. "Do you have any idea how long I had to practice for that speech?"

Sasuke looked up. "Wait, you PRACTICED that speech?" he said in surprise. Ino looked like she's burst anytime soon. "Yes! Whyyy?" she said sweetly , and everyone KNOWS what's going to happen when girls give them a SICKENINGLY SWEET VOICE.

"You want my advice?" he asked.

Ino smiled sweetly. "Oh, do tell Uchiha do tell." She clenched her fist. Sasuke was really pushing her to the brink….

He smirked. "Two words. English." He flicked one finger. "Tutor" he flicked one more.

Neji smirked _"You're a dead man, Uchiha."_

He was right.

Ino glared at him.

And all hell broke loose.

The girls watched as the boys backed away slowly. They almost made it to the door when Naruto slipped.

On a ramen noodle.

And Ino decided to strike.

OOF!

"HEY! OUCH! Watch it!, Yamanaka It isn't my Destiny!"

"Shut the Hell up Hyuuga!" Sasuke yelled as Ino tackled him

Naruto tried to pry the deranged blonde off his best friend. "Get off Teme you monsteeeeeeeer!—AAAHH! NO! Go ! Go back to Teme!" Naruto yelled as he made a dash towards Shikamaru.

"Dobe, I'll kill you!" Naruto betrayed him. If he ever lives through this He'd kick that Dobe's ass.

"No way Uchiha I'm the one doing the killing here" said Ino.

The men's eyes widened as the same exact words echoed through their heads.

"_WE ARE GOING TO DIE IN THIS HOUSE!"_

Ino turned to the girls. And smiled. "You guys don't want to see this, you guys can go upstairs and hang in my room if you want." She offered kindly.

The girls looked at her then to the boys then to each other. "Okay!" They got up and left the room. "I hope she doesn't hurt them too much and turn them into vegetables." Sakura mumbled to TenTen who nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to take a bed-ridden Neji to prom. I mean where's the fun in that? "

Hinata nodded. "So true…So true."

Sakura looked at Hinata. "I still can't believe you got over your stuttering." She said making Hinata smile. "Yeah well me too. I still stutter sometimes though but it happens rarely."

On that note they all made their way to Ino's room on the2nd floor.

* * *

Meanwhile the boys were lying on the floor, there was a lot of red.

"Mmf, I can't –wince- believe she poured Tomato juice on us." Naruto mumbled.

Yes, these boys now remember why they always agreed with Yamanaka Ino.

Speaking of Ino. The young blonde heiress was outside arranging flowers, ignoring the poor teenage boys who could barely lift their bruised heads.

Naruto tried lifting an arm but somewhere along the way he had lost his stregth "I can't believe the girls deserted us." Naruto mumbled in defeat.

"Yeah." The all muttered.

"Hey, is that a new chandelier?"

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were inside Ino's room were pressing their ears against the door. They've been trying to listen.

"They stopped screaming." TeTen said, straining to hear more. Sakura and Hinata who were perched at the bed reading magazines looked at each other. "Do you think they're dead?" Sakura asked.

Wow these girls care a lot. TenTen shook her head. "I doubt it. Wanna go check?"

Sakura was tired, she was out the whole day and just when she got home Ino called an emergency meeting, all she really wanted to do was sleep. But she did want to see how Sasuke was…

Wait a minute…since when did she have any concern for Sasuke? AH! Of course, now she remembered….This kiss. She sighed and nodded, while jumping down the bed.

But right after this she was going back home. End of Discussion.

* * *

Downstairs the boys were starting to feel their legs again when they heard people coming. And the sounded female.

Naruto looked like a scared puppy. "If we pretend we're dead will they leave us alone?" he asked hopefully.

"Not likely." Answered Sakura who helped him up. "You ok?" Naruto huffed. "Oh geeee now you guys care!"

Hinata kissed him on the cheek. "feel better?" Naruto thought for a moment. "Yes, but my lips are still sore."

The light-eyes girl squeaked. "U-Uhm okay." She leaned closer and kissed him gently on the lips.

Sakura who was sitting next to Sasuke watched the two of them and turned to Sasuke. "awwwww! Aren't they the cutest?" she gushed. "They look so perf—Sasuke?" She felt something on her lap

Sasuke rested his on Sakura's lap

She smirked and shook her head. As she ran her fingers through his messy hair. "You know, I should be deducting points from you for getting tomato juice all over my pants." Sasuke grunted

"You just ruined the moment, pinky."

**TO be continued**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sasuke: Yes, review or I'll Chidori you to Death**

**Me: Sasuke! Chidori is not a verb…**

**Sasuke: It's an expression**

**Me: Thanks for reading! And please excuse any errors. I'm only human and it's pretty late…XD**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors**

I blame geometry…


	12. Chapter 12

Hello people! I'd like to say thank you to those who reviewed!

**troublesome22**

**PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover ** reply:BTW

I m going to change the summary….XD I never got to it…. LOL I just need to think of a replacement…..

**Theary15 **

**sandk **

**sarah b**

**Sasuke: See? My threat worked!**

**Me: Shuttup!**

**Sasuke: It DID work! See? I TOLD YOU!**

**Me: Dude, maybe the reviewed cuz' they LIKED the previous chapter… **

**Sasuke: No, no, it was the threat.**

***Author bangs Sasuke on the head with her keyboard***

Chapter 12: Summer's over! Welcome back to hell!

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura who was sitting next to Sasuke watched the two of them and turned to Sasuke. "awwwww! Aren't they the cutest?" she gushed. "They look so perf—Sasuke?" She felt something on her lap_

_Sasuke rested his on Sakura's lap_

_She smirked and shook her head. As she ran her fingers through his messy hair. "You know, I should be deducting points from you for getting tomato juice all over my pants." Sasuke grunted_

"_You just ruined the moment, pinky."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke parked his car in his garage. That's right HIS garage, which by the way had three awesome sports cars. His brother had his own garage as well. And like Sasuke's it was loaded with cars. After getting out of the car Sasuke strode purposefully across the garage.

He reached the door. He tried turning the lock but it was locked. He cursed as he smacked his forehead , he forgot his keys! He'd have to pass through the main doors….

So he quietly made his way to the main door which was roughly a five-minute walk from his garage.

Damn Itachi for taking the garage that was closer.

He walked on , ignoring the beautiful garden, the pool, the dazzling gazebo he ignored EVERYTHING. He'd seen it way to many times.

DUH, he lived here.

As he walked he was thinking about what happened at Ino's house. INO. He growled in his head. Thanks to that girl he now had a bruise , in oh say EVERY PART OF HIS AWESOME BODY. Yes, he knew his body was drool-worthy.

He shook his head, Hah! As if that eased the pain, and thought about Sakura. Ah, Sakura. She was interesting…VERY interesting. He had kissed her tonight, why? He didn't really know and right now he couldn't care less. He kissed her. He liked it. END of discussion.

He was in the middle of replaying their moment when a red-headed maid opened the door and greeted him.

Loudly.

Happy thoughts Sasuke, Happy thoughts. Sasuke resisted the urge to snap at her. See? He was gracious. Right? He was a changed man! Not that cold heartless—

Sasuke barely entered the house when a flurry of women in maid outfits ran to him.

"SASUKE-SAMA! YOU'RE HERE! HA—

Screw gracious.

"You're fired." He said coldy.

The noisy maid stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes were watering, surprisingly, Sasuke ignored the bewildered servant and went straight up the stairs.

Well, it wasn't THAT surprising.

He wasn't a changed man after all…..

On the way to his private quarters, Sasuke thought about his day.

And once again his mind wandered back to the kiss. Did he make a mistake? He sighed in frustration and tried not to think of it. It already happened, no use trying to deny it. He willed his mind to STOP thinking about it…

Apparently his mind wasn't being very obedient, for the thought kept coming up. It was INSANE! Shut up brain! Hey that rhymed…

"I'm slowly losing my sanity." Said Sasuke. He looked around. "And now I'm talking to myself." He shook his head. Ah, wonderful.

Sasuke was too busy thinking to notice he'd made it to his room.

His dark blue room.

The carpet was a nice shade of navy blue and had the HUGE insignia of the Uchiha clan, which was a huge Uchiwa Fan. His bed was in the middle of the farthest wall, and it ALSO had the clan's insignia on the headboard.

Wow, Uchiha men were very…uh Loyal to their clan.

BED. Sasuke let out a small sigh. Man, did he need some sleep. Who wouldn't? He spent a day with four deranged girls. Yes, Sakura included. And they shopped like CRAZY. Then just when he thought he could lounge around near the pool early this evening Ino calls an emergency meeting….FOR UNIFORMS, oh wait excuse him he meant Evil-cloth-strung-together-by-thread .

That woman's voice box was AMAZING, who knew a person could talk for two hours…Well, an hour actually, she spent the other hours beating the boys up.

Sasuke winced.

He took of his shirt and winced AGAIN when he looked at his reflection. He didn't think he'd look THAT bad. He tried to remember where his mom put her concealer-thing.

You know, just for emergencies….

Shrugging his shoulders he changed into his boxers and crawled into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_!_

"Shut up, you stupid thing." Sasuke mumbled. He was tired. And NOBODY messes with a tired UCHIHA. Everyone knows that. Or did they?

If that clock continues to ring Sasuke would throw it against the wall—He just did.

Poor alarm clock, it didn't see it coming. Somewhere out there other alarm clocks were grieving.

Sasuke was just to get out of bed when he heard someone. He prayed that it wasn't…..

His door flew open, revealing his blonde friend, with a back pack slung over his right shoulder and a bowl of Ramen on his left.

…..Naruto….

"Teme!, I can't believe you're still asleep!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke glared at him. "I can't believe they let you in." he retaliated. Seriously, he thought he told them to NEVER let his deranged friend in.

Then again, ALL his friends were deranged.

Naruto grinned. "They couldn't resist my aweosome-ness!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, seriously. What'd you do?"

Narutp's grin was wiped of his face. "I bribed them." He answered dully. Sasuke always had to ruin his fun!

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. Ugh. What was that muck Naruto was eating? It smelled like dirty socks. "Dobe, what the hell is that?" Sasuke grit out.

Naruto held out his bowl. "My new recipe, I'm entering the ichiraku ramen contest. Wanna taste?"

"Hell no." Sasuke answered. "It smells like your socks!"

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Well I did get mixed up with the ingredients, I must've added my sock essence in.

Sock essence? Who the hell has sock essence? Does it even exsist? Sasuke wondered how they even got a long.

Was annoying him his sole purpose in life? If so, Naruto was doing a GREAT, no wait, FANTASTIC job.

"Ah well back to the drawing board." Naruto casually tossed the bowl aside. Sasuke's eyed widened. "Dobe, No—

Too late. It seemed as if time has slowed down and the poor sleepy-dark-haired teen watched as the bowl of sock-smelling ramen hit the carpet and it left a stain.

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN

Sasuke shook. It would take WEEKS to get the ramen smell OFF the carpet! And he had a strong feeling that he just fired the cleaning lady last night. Damn.

"Dobe."

"Yes, Teme?"

"Run."

* * *

One maid put a bowl of tomatoes down on the dinning table. After fixing the way-too-elaborate flower display she checked the wall clock.

She clicked her tongue, tucking away a strand of stray hair. Did Sasuke-sama not have school today? He should've been down by now—

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Teme no!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the dining room and hid behind a large chair.

He then looked at the maid. "Oh, Ohayo, maid-chan!" he greeted, politely. "Oh, I do suggest that you avert your eyes, for my half-naked friend will be barging in soon."

Sasuke followed his idiotic friend and glared at him. "Dobe, come out and face me like a man! You idiot!" he grabbed the bowl of ripe tomatoes.

He picked one up and swung his arm to throw it—

"STOP!" someone yelled loudly.

The Uchiha prodigy rolled his eyes. "Oh puh-lease. You're just a mai—

He turned around. –aid- Mom?" he hid the tomato he was about to hurl at his bestfriend. Naruto was SAFE. FOR NOW

For he, the Uchiha prodigy, shall have is TOMATO-RELATED-REVENGE! Those who dare get in his way shall taste the wrath of TOMATOES!

Mikoto smiled at her son, who was HALF NAKED. Oh, if only the fangirls were her. She smiled again She said "Were you just about to hit Naruto-kun." She said his name as if he were an ANGEL. Was she blind? Did she not see that annoying blonde….THING? "With a PERFECTLY RIPE TOMATO?" She continued, putting her hands on her hips.

Why do women like doing that?

And why was his mom dressed like a MAID?

His mom was in insane….Wait, HIS MOM? What was she doing home? Oh, wonderful she will wreck havoc to his almost normal life…well as close as it could get to normal.

"Kaa-chan, I thought you and father were on a business trip? I thought you'd be gone for at least another month." He said honestly, putting down the tomato and dragging out the chair, to sit.

Mikoto flinched when she heard the chair scrape against her BEAUTIFUL wooden floor. "Darling, LIFT. Don't drag." She reminded her son quietly.

She smiled when she heard him mumble an apology. "Anyway, to answer your question dear, I came home because…."

Sasuke's dark eyes widened. Please don't say anything about that—

"I MISSED MY BABY!" Mikoto half yelled and half sobbed as she ran dramatically to her startled son and glomped him.

Sasuke nearly fell off his chair. Why do women seem to like abusing him physically? What did he do wrong?

He bit back a yell when his darling-mother squeezed him harder, putting pressure on his bruises, and that did NOT feel very comfortable.

Naruto watche the touching scene. Ah, the reunion of mother and child, such a beautiful moment. "Uhm, Mrs.U. I think you're choking him." He said helpfully, grabbing the nearest plate of food and started dumping them into a ziplock bag.

Hey, it was free food.

Once Sasuke was free from his mother's hug of death he inhaled deeply. Ugh. Women and their freaky need of physical contact.

He checked the wall clock.

It was 7:30….

Kami-SAMA! He jumped up. "Kaa-chan, excuse me. I have to go get ready for school. I'm running late." Sasuke didn't wait for a reply, he turned on his heels and ran up the stairs.

Naruto couldn't stop laughing, Sasuke was whipped! He didn't even have a girlfriend yet! He let out a giggle.

Mikoto turned to look at the giggling Naruto. "Why hello Naruto dear!"

Naruto's giggling came to an immediate stop, he grinned, stuffed his ziplock bag inside his backpack and ran up the stairs to Sasuke's room.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed his uniform and began to put it on, he was in the middle of putting on his pants when Naruto burst in AGAIN.

He has a knack for annoying the hell out of him.

Sasuke jumped and quickly buttoned his pants. "Dude, What the hell?"

Naruto slammed the door shut and locked it. "You're…Mom..Is…INSANE." he said, in between pants and deep breaths.

His dark-haired friend smirked. "Tell me about it." He mumbled, grabbing his blazer and messenger bag. "Let's go, we have thirty minutes."

* * *

The two teenagers ran to the SASUKE'S garage, taking a shortcut to get there faster AND to avoid Sasuke's mom, the last thing Sasuke needed was another death-hug, which he was pretty sure to get from one of his fangirls... "So, which car do you want to take?" Naruto asked his bestfriend. They opened the door and looked at the wide array of cars.

He shrugged. "I don't really care." Sasuke grabbed the keys to his Maserati from the table. Naruto looked thoughtful, "what about my car?" he asked. "I think we should take mine."

Sasuke looked shocked. "You brought a car?"

Naruto's mouthed dropped open. "Of course! I did ! It was BRIGHT YELLOW. I parked it over there, with the…" Naruto looked out of the gate.

His car was gone.

"no…parking….sign…."

Realization hit him.

"OH my GOD! My car got TOWED! AGAIN!" He yelled frantically, as he slapped his forehead. "Teme, that was my THIRD CAR!" Naruto yelled in frustration. His Dad would skin him alive...

Sasuke dangled his keys in front of Naruto. "So, my car?" he asked.

* * *

Sakura was pissed. "Ino, it doesn't look THAT BAD!" she yelled, they've been in the girls' restroom for half an hour.

HALF AN HOUR of listening at her whine about how the uniform made her look fat, and how the cloth was itchy AND HOW THE SCHOOL HATES HER.

GAH! It was driving her insane…If she had to put with this for another minute she'd BURST!

Sakura splashed water on her face, that's it she was leaving! She grabbed her bag and went for the door.

"YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME?" Ino yelled, as she tore the door off its hinges. Tsk Tsk. Looks she'll be having detention.

She smiled at her. "Uh, I was just checking of the door was locked." She lied smoothly, hoping that Ino would buy it.

Ino rolled her eyes and checked her reflection, she fluffed her hair, twirled and sent a flying kiss to her reflection. "Okay! Let's get out of here."

* * *

Neji, TenTen, Hinata and Shikamaru were sitting down under a tree. "Neji, are we safe?" as shaken TenTen asked as she huddled closer to the said boy.

Neji looked at Shikamaru, who shook his head. "There are fangirls EVERYWHERE."

Aw, great how long were they supposed to stay hidden? Stupid fangirls.

Curse their good looks and fortune…

That sounded so wrong…..

* * *

Sasuke got a out of the car and was met by over a hundred screaming fangirls. Some weren't even wearing the konoha uniform. Some weren't even HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS. Sasuke shuddered when he saw a lady old enough to be his grandma wink at him and twiddle his fingers.

Whoa. What is wrong with the world?

"Hn." He mumbled as he wove through the obsessed women who just gawked, stared, drooled and screamed. Oh, and I think one of them just fainted…

Didn't these girls have lives? Kids? Homework? Anything? They were just standing there! Looking at him, or maybe it was the car, no him, DEFINITELY him.

He didn't know whether to be flattered or freaked out…oh, he was both….

He was about to make a run for it when….

"No—TEME! Help meeeeeeeeee!" Naruto yelled. He was getting sucked down, he was drowning in a sea of women…

Hey, not a bad way to go….

Naruto closed his eyes, Of all the girls in the world…..

He felt someone yank him by the collar and drag him out. He looked at Sasuke gratefully. "Teme, I'll buy you a hundred bowls of ramen!" he declared. As he dusted himself off.

His savior flinched. "I'll take a rain check…."

His blonde friend shrugged. "Your loss."

The two teenage boys snuck away from the horde of girls, they had to find their friends, hopefully none of them were dead.

"Teme! Let's face it! They're all dead!" Naruto yelled after ten minutes of looking, he slumped down against the wall and covered his face. "We're GOING TO DIIIIEEE."

BONK!

"Dobe, they're over there." Sasuke mumbled, grabbing Naruto. "Let's go before they find us!" he whispered.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were the last ones to join the group, once they reached the tree, both boys collapsed they all stared at them in horror.

"This is a very scary place." Hinata mumbled.

Sakura lifted a fist up. "Amen, sistah, amen." Hinata grinned and gave her high-five.

It was only a few minutes 'til eight, the bell wouldn't ring for a couple more minutes, and everyone already looked tired, beat up, scared, annoyed, pissed, bored…oh, you get the picture.

"I don't want to come back tomorrow." Naruto said honestly.

"Here, Here." Everyone said in unison as they slumped back down.

Welcome Back To Hell…

And classes haven't even begun…..

-END-

**Me: Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Sasuke: Yes, you should.**

**Me: Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors!**

**Sasuke: REVIEW and I MIGHT give you a cookie…..**

**Me: Very good Sasuke! You're not threatening them anymore…**

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: High School was a bitch. Glad I got out of there. Soooo, I'm doing this gap year thing because well….my parents are just ugh. Anyway, I have a strong resolution to FINISH MY FREAKIN' stories…no matter how badly written the first ones were. (They're honestly not that bad…..) and having a slow-ass laptop takes the joy out of writing. **

**** Future chapters might be a little different, I wanted over the top comedy during the first part but I think I've improved a bit so it's not as full of "BASH BOOM BAM" as it was before. (Though I tried to keep the feel of it as close as possible to my earlier chapters.)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Issues, Detention and a Ramen Festival.

Math. Funny how one noun could lead to an increase in stress levels and self-shame. "Teme…" Naruto groaned as he banged his book closed. Why would MATH require such big books anyway? Oh yes, because it was filled with topic that were much too complex for everyday human activities. It's not like you'd use FUNCTIONS while doing the damn groceries.

Sasuke turned to his blonde friend and glared at him. If he didn't like MATH, why'd he take an AP class? HOW did he get into this AP class? Some things should just be left unsaid –no matter how badly you want to know- "Dobe, how'd you get into this class?" Ok, Sasuke is an impatient bastard.

"Your faith in my skills is quite endearing, Teme-kun." Naruto drawled sarcastically, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at Sasuke, who caught it instantly and started opening it. "Idiot, Pi is three point fourteen, NOT three hundred fourteen. What are you, ten?"

The embarrassed blonde let out a stutter. STUTTER?! Such an uncharacteristic trait! Never shall he stutter again people would start to question his masculinity, and his ability to talk but more importantly, HIS MASCULINITY. "So I need a little help, I don't think that warrants a stupid-ass smart comment from you, asshole."

"You need a LOT of help."

"TEME."

And class went along like that, Naruto badgering Sasuke and Sasuke calling him an idiot. Such a show of love and friendship the two displayed, oh so affectionately. Warranting them a detention when they started throwing punches of love at each other.

"Great teme, you got us detention."

* * *

Sakura ambled quickly to the bathroom in search of her friend, who was MISSING. TenTen had left for the bathroom a little more than twenty minutes ago, thus making their teacher think that she was either attacked by a serial killer or skipped out early, with the bathroom pass, mind you.

"**Don't act so miffed about skipping class. Who the hell listens to Asuma-Sensei during Home Ec.? Even HE doesn't look happy to be there" **Her inner chimed in helpfully-NOT.

"_You know you have a—_"HOLY SHIT." She yelled out loud as she came to an abrupt halt. There in FRONT of HER were two of her friends, technically from this angle, they looked like one big alien thing considering the position they were in. COULDN'T THEY MAKE OUT BY THE BLEACHERS?! "Oi, if you would please give each other back your tongues, I have a message from Asuma-Sensei." Sakura looked away as she muttered, the wall was a very pretty shade of dull green with hints of This-Is-Better-Than-Looking-At-Them yellow.

"Haruno." Neji muttered. Signalling that his tongue was back IN HIS OWN MOUTH. "What did Asuma want?" TenTen chimed, fixing her hair and makeup. Considering it safe to look at them, Sakura shifted her gaze to the couple. "If you were murdered by an axe wielding freak, you don't need to do homework and that he will send your parents a cake but if you skipped out early…" she shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out a pink slip. "You get detention, biatch."

TenTen's mouth went agape. "WHY WOULD I BE MURDERED?! Does someone want me dead?!" she yelled as she grabbed her detention slip. "It is NOT your destiny. I will have a three man squad guard you, should you want to be protected from your impending doom."

That was basically Neji speak for 'I will kill whoever touches you before they even look at you. Don't worry, I'll protect you. MY LOVE." Ok, so the 'MY LOVE' part was a slight exaggeration, but the rest was accurate.

"I have to go. Kurenai will want my ass if I don't come back with the files she wanted me to get." Neji swooped down to give TenTen a kiss on the cheek before waving to Sakura and turning to leave.

Sakura cocked up a brow and gave TenTen a questioning gaze. The girl only shrugged. "That's why I make out with him, he can't mumble that destiny crap while my tongue is in his mouth now, can he?" she grinned.

"Please keep the gross details to yourself. I have enough of that crap in Sex Ed." Sakura mumbled before grabbing her wrist. "Let's go, class is probably over but you need to give back that bathroom pass."

"**You like Sex Ed., ADMIT IT." **

"_Contemplating jumping off a building just to shut you up."_

"**You'd be dead."**

"_A price to pay for silence."_

* * *

Lunch was a vital component to every student's life. It is where the tortured souls converge to meet with their friends who they have been oh-so annoyingly separated from due to the absurd schedules the school system had provided them with.

"How much do you think Tsunade would agree to, to switch my Math from the morning to afternoon?" Ino asked; slurping her milkshake. "Two hundred bucks tops." Shikamaru answered lazily. Everybody was out chattering away, creating a buzz throughout the cafeteria. He was getting a head ache.

"Sake." Sakura mumbled, setting her tray down next to Ino and taking a seat. "Give her sake." She repeated, although not liking the fact that her best friend was going to bribe the principal. "Don't you think she'd be pissed? I mean, c'mon. This is a school for stinkin' rich kids. She probably gets like…" TenTen who popped in out of nowhere, with Hinata in tow, took a bite out of her sandwich before continuing. "At least 3 bribe deals a day."

"And accepts NONE." A male put in as he slid his tray next to Shikamaru. "I've tried." Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What could you possibly want from her?" she asked Naruto who grinned widely. "Ramen Festival. I wanted one."

The rest of their friends slowly filled the table with the exception of one.

"Hey! Where the hell is TEME?!" Naruto asked loudly; looking around the table to make sure he hadn't just overlooked him. Of course, only NARUTO could over look such a piece of phenomenal genetics that was Sasuke, although he was way too quiet sometimes. Naruto's eyes roamed the entire table then switched to the entire cafeteria. Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

* * *

He gripped the phone tightly as he listened to the harsh murmur from the other line. "No, I didn't get it." He repeated the second time. "I've told you over and over. The only package I got was from the school!"

Sasuke glared at the football field as he shifted his weight to his left leg. He had gotten six missed calls and one urgent text and had to skip lunch to settle the issue. Sadly, the only place that wasn't full was the football field and so he had no choice but to stand on the bleachers and talk to his caller.

"Maybe YOU sent it to the wrong address." The Uchiha listened to a protest on the other line. "Well, have your secretary track it." He ground out before shutting his phone angrily. Honestly, that package did not hold his interest, he detested it.

A black-haired male stared after the Uchiha. His hand still gripping the phone, he had followed the Uchiha to the football field and hid behind one of the few sports equipment racks that were left out from practice. "Karin, we need to find it before he does." He muttered.

* * *

The phone rang loudly throughout the office earning an exasperated sigh from the woman. "Yes?" she answered breathlessly, with a hand on her forehead. Paperwork did NOTHING for the soul. Her amber eyes widened slightly as she listened to whoever was on the line. "Ramen festival? You have got to be insane." Another moment of silence as she continued to listen. "Fine."

The line went dead.

Mumbling a string of curses, Tsunade shot an aggravated look towards the phone before slamming it down. "SHIZUNE! WE'RE THROWING A RAMEN FESTIVAL." She yelled; slumping down to open a drawer and pulled out some sake. This would be an intense year. "Blasted kid using his father to get to me."Oh how Tsunade hated politics.

* * *

The buzzing in the cafeteria was cut abruptly as the sound of static blared out of the PA system. "_**ATTENTION STUDENTS, we will be having a…**_There was a pause. Sakura could've sworn she heard a growl and a weak 'Relax Tsunade-sama' before the announcement continued. _**"A Ramen Festival to be held three months from now, to be headed by Uzumaki Naruto. The Events Committee, together with Uzumaki-san, will be having a meeting to discuss who else will be joining them for preparations, in Class Room 2B. That is all"** _another wave of static and the speaker went dead.

Slowly, as everyone began to get over their initial shock, the buzz began to set back in.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled; Neji nodded in agreement and threw a condescending glance at Naruto whose face was stuck in some kind of shocked expression then broke out into full on grin.

Sakura stared at Naruto who was still grinning smugly, waving at some freshmen who congratulated him. "I thought bribes didn't work?" she questioned, ignoring the other students who came by to offer their congratulations. Apparently, Naruto's been pitching it to Tsunade ever since he started Leaf Academy as a Freshman. "Dad's Hokage and this is his birthday present." He answered simply. "I would've done something about it myself if it wasn't for him badgering me about what it'd do to my college recommendations-TEME!" he exclaimed when their missing friend finally came. "Here!" Naruto shoved his two bowls of ramen at the stoic boy before standing up. "I've got a festival to plan!"

Sasuke sat down and stared at the blonde's back. "The idiot's request got approved?" Ino huffed and crossed her arms. "AND I CAN'T GET MY SCHEDULE CHANGED?!"

"I did." Sasuke mumbled with a shrug. Ino gaped at him, "YOU DID?!" How on earth was a stoic Uchiha able to get Tsunade to change his schedule? THIS WAS AN INJUSTICE! She had way more charm and people skills compared to him, the human equivalent of an ice block. Oh how the Universe loved her.

"Forget it!" she yelled before pushing her lunch away. " C'mon Hinata, I need you to help me plan!" she dragged the pearly-eyed female away from the table. This signaled for everyone to start getting up. "See ya!" TenTen yelled before dragging Neji out.

"I suppose you're leaving too?" Sasuke asked Sakura who was packing her things. "Yep!" she jumped up and twiddled her fingers. The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes.

Sakura left the boy alone with his two bowls of ramen, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He liked her. The smile quickly disappeared when the realization hit him, a frown graced his handsome features. This was bad.

* * *

School went by in a blur and soon the students of Leaf Acadrmy heard the sweet sound of salvation, the dismissal bell.

"Answer page 345 to 348, we'll check your answers tomorrow." The teacher was met by withering looks from the entire class, after all, it was their first day. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, oh how he loved the irritated looks he got from his students, it made his life as a high school teacher a little more worth living.

"Sadistic jerk." Sakura muttered as she marked her page. "That's all you can come up with, Miss Haruno?" her ear perked up at the sound of her Sensei's deep, kind of sexy, voice. "Maybe you could use the time in detention to come with something smarter." He waved a pink slip in front of her. Her eyes narrowed when she grabbed the paper from him. "Do you want that along with the assignment?" she asked sarcastically.

"50 names, without using Ass, Perv, Idiot, Tardy idiot, and the most common Gray-Haired freak."

Sakura stared at him; Dumbfounded. She sincerely hoped that everyone else was having a better day than she was.

* * *

"Oh my God, Shikamaru! This is the most boring detention EVER." Ino complained loudly as she shifted in her seat. Shikamaru sighed, "Ino it's DETENTION. When is it EVER FUN?" he mumbled. Because really, he wasn't supposed to be in here but seeing as she wanted him with her, he had stolen a couple of Anko's dango and got himself detention.

Such a sweet boyfriend.

The doors slid open revealing Naruto, Sasuke and Neji. "Causes?" Ino asked in a bored tone. She didn't deserve this! She was sticking up for the PEOPLE! After all, she was sure no one wanted to wear these stupid uniforms. So she led a protest in front of the school, she should totally be getting an A for leadership or something.

"Called the teacher an incompetent human being who had no business teaching Chemistry." Neji mumbled. "I'm pretty sure that his destiny is to be a hobo."

"Attempting to strangle the Hokage's son during math." Answered the Uchiha with a pointed look at Naruto who glared at him and turned to Ino.

"Punching Sasuke in the gut during Math." Naruto grinned, gesturing to Sasuke with a jerk of his thumb. He turned to the glaring Uchiha and gave him a smug look "And it was WORTH IT."

"Why is that, that the only time you choose to say something lengthy, it is to insult someone?" Shikamaru asked the Hyuuga prodigy who took a seat next to him.

"Hn."he said in a Sasuke-esque manner. "Why do you say troublesome?"

"Touché"

"Oi, is everyone in detention?!" Sakura asked, entering the room with an armful of books. "What're you in for?" Sasuke asked.

"Called Kakashi a 'Sadistic Jerk'." She answered with air quotes. Sakura slid the door further, revealing Hinata. "You should ask her why she's in."

They all turned their questioning glance to Hinata. "I sort of, u-uhm." Yet another victim of the stuttering disease. "She punched Kin in the face!" Sakura answered for her. Little SHY HINATA JUST PUNCHED KIN! Sound the trumpets, alert the villagers, this called for a celebration!

"SHE PUNCHED KIN IN THE FACE?!" Ino yelled blatantly as she ran to glomp Hinata. "We're not even in that part of our "Bitch Lessons" yet! You little advanced student, you!"

_Sweatdrop_

"You're…teaching her how to be a BITCH?!" Sakura and TenTen yelled in unison, eyes glued to the sweet girl. "WHEN?!"

Ino stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, what of it?" she glared at them as she hugged Hinata tighter. "Hmmm, around the summer, I think, right Hina-Chan?" she asked sweetly-talking to a child kind of sweetly- Sakura could only roll her eyes at this. "Well who better to teach Hina-chan to be a bitch than the queen bitch herself." Naruto stated. Shikamaru let out an amused snort.

**BAM!**

****"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto yelled as he clutched his head.

"FOR CALLING ME A BITCH!"

"Aren't you just contradicting yourse-"DON'T get philosophical with ME, Pineapple head!"

"Like I've never heard THAT one before."

They all argued among themselves when Sasuke stood up, his eyes locked on his phone and went straight for the door that opened as if on cue, Tsunade entered the room. "Uchiha, you've been excused. Someone's waiting for you outside." Before anyone could protest, the young man was out of the door in a flash.

Naruto's nervous blue eyes met Neji's pearl colored orbs, conveying a silent message to each other.

* * *

A shiny black Ferrari parked in front of the school's drop off point. In most schools, cars like that only meant that: 1.) The C.I.A. was going to arrest or recruit someone, 2) A Yakuza boss wanted someone dead and 3.) The driver was obviously lost.

But here in Leaf Academy, it did not look out of place, since most of the students were driving expensive cars , so expensive that you could already feel your wallet deflate depressingly at just one glance of the price. And don't forget, you need gas to power up that baby.

Sasuke looked at the car he knew too well. A window slid down to reveal a handsome man who looked similar to Sasuke "We need to talk." Itachi muttered quietly. "Get in."

The younger Uchiha obeyed (MIRACULOUSLY), as soon as he slammed the door shut, Itachi floored the gas and sped out into the streets.

The car's leather interior calmed Sasuke from his current agitation. He was now just, Fucking Annoyed compared to FUCKING PISSED. The siblings were quiet for quite a while, both not knowing what to say to each other about the current situation. They had once been inseparable but sibling rivalry caused Sasuke to push his older brother as far away from him a possible. Itachi, in return, chose to ignore his younger brother. He had stopped tutoring him, taking him to school and helping him train during their martial arts classes. He stopped being a brother. Then he moved out.

"You're back." Sasuke stated the obvious. "Why?" he was staring out the window, watching the city blur past him with forced fascination as his brother drove at a speed that could rival his. "We need this settled." Itachi curtly replied, looking at Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes. The younger of the two brothers sighed. "I don't want to do this." He said softly, allowing his brother to see through his barriers, just this once.

**Bwahahahaa DOOOONNEE **** guys be proud of me, I really am going to finish this. I even brought my laptop to the clinic to write while I was waiting. I'm back. OFFICIALLY =) I'm going to finish my stories then post new ones soon. I'm writing chapter 14 right now. **

**Of course I need some reviews for this one before posting it =D Sorry, but I love reviews hahahahaha I'm in an elated mood so, I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** I am going to FINISH THIS, before any updates on my other stories. OK. **

**MY EYES HURT, you guys better like this chapter. I'm pretty sure I was squinting to whole time. **

**Review please =)**

**I'm thinking of making a sequel.**

**R&R **

**Disclaimer: Do I really even have to say this.**

**Chapter 14: Alarm Bells**

* * *

"Kaa-Chaaaaaan!" Naruto yelled eyes bright with excitement as he threw the door open to his mother's home office.

It was painted dark green and had hardwood floors. Bookshelves, lined with every book you could imagine, were situated on the left wall and backed on the right wall, was a forest green couch. This left the center pretty bare except for the rug that bore the Uzumaki crest. Her desk was situated right in front a gigantic window that overlooked the view of the compound. It was in the center of the farthest wall and it was as if the window framed whoever sat on the desk.

Kushina looked up from her stack of papers to smile at her son. "Yes, Naruto-kun?" she put the stack of papers away and motioned for him to sit. The curtains were pulled up to let the sun in, turning his mother's fiery red hair even more brilliant. The blonde sat down, only to jump right back to his feet in giddy excitement. Well that or he had to pee. Let's go with the first.

His mother stared up at him, eyes shining curiously, as she patiently waited for him to collect himself. "I'm planning a Ramen Festival! After years of pitching, it's finally going to happen!"

He began pacing back and forth. "Should I hire Ichiraku? Oh, why am I even asking that question! Of course I will! Kaachan, you have to go! Other Academies are sending some students here, it'll be fun!" Naruto put a hand on his cheek while he thought. He flicked on finger out. "There's Academy of Suna." He flicked another finger "Hidden Mist Academe." He put a third finger out "And Fire Leaf University."

"That's amazing, Naruto! Of course I'll go! I mean, what a nice time to catch up with old friends and your teachers!" his mother exclaimed too happily. She'd never attended most of the PTA's the school held due to the fact that her son had managed to throw her off the actual date of the meetings.

Clever boy.

"I'm trying to get other colleges to come too like Sand—TEACHERS?! Catch up?! WHY? What for?" Naruto asked rapidly as he ran up to shake his mom out of her absurd death-causing idea. He didn't she'd like to know about the time he had stolen Kakashi's Icha-Icha series and put them in Sasuke's locker, in attempt to throw off the rumors that they were a gay couple.

"Three weeks of chores." Naruto's desperate blue eyes met his mother's gleeful ones "Your teachers and I leave your grades out of the conversations." Kushina propositioned.

Oh thank, Kami-Sama! He made a mental note to burn some incense in the temple later.

"DEAL!" Naruto yelled before hugging his mom. "See you later, Kaa-chan! I'm heading off to plan out MY FESTIVAL!"

Kushina shook her head playfully. Minato sure knew how to make it up to his son. Now if only he would be around more to see his son's reactions to his surprises. The red head smiled before gazing out the window, admiring the vibrant colors as the sky bled pink and orange.

* * *

Naruto jogged out of the office and into his room. Contrary to belief, Naruto's room was anything but loud despite the fact that his room was shaped like a horizontally written 'L' (Long-side down). His room was painted a nice shade of pale green that complimented the dark brown wood panels that ran along the edge of the walls. His white bed that had a huge head board that reached the edge of the ceiling was pushed against the center of the right wall, facing a flat screen TV plastered to the wall adjacent to it.

If one looked directly to the left from the door, they would see a sturdy study desk that had a computer practically encased by the walls, save for the path way that led to the rest of his room, it was L-shaped after all. Besides, he liked the privacy that the walls provide him with. He didn't like people near his computer because DUH, it's HIS COMPUTER.

A huge window occupied most of the farthest wall from the door. Apparently, Uzumakis were big on gigantic windows overlooking their compound.

Naruto grabbed his laptop from one of his night tables and opened his document software. He needed to type things down to get his thought in order for the festival. Hah! His thoughts in order, that'll make a great headliner for the news. "Uzumaki's Boy Grows a Brain, FINALLY."

Yawning a little, he began steadily typing his ideas when a message popped up on his screen. **7% remaining, please plug device into a power source.** This message alone could make teenagers around the globe move worlds, just to get their chargers in time. The blonde jumped up and ran to his study desk in a futile attempt to connect his laptop to a power source just in time, before it shuts down, forcing him to wait for the whole system to start up. That would just SUCK.

"Where'd I put that thing, again?" he asked himself as he wildly pulled open drawers in search for the lifeline that was his laptop charger. Opening the top drawer, Naruto's cerulean eyes landed on a brown envelope-like parcel. As if acting on their own accord, his hands grabbed the parcel that had been delivered to him instead of Sasuke. He stared at the object, his concern for his laptop and the ramen festival temporarily forgotten.

_FLASHBACK_

_He had gone to his mother's office to borrow a pen when two packages on the table caught his eye. Kushina had always requested that the mail be put into her office when it was delivered. That way, she wouldn't miss a thing. Including his report card, said object was basically the entire reason behind this system in the first place. Naruto used to steal his report cards and hide them in his pillow case until his mother was too busy to badger him about it. _

_What shocked him, however, was that one of the wrapped parcels was addressed to Sasuke, not him. The be-whiskered teen whipped his head up to check if anyone had been around. His eyes roamed, he didn't want anyone knowing that he had seen the packages in his mother's office. He could trust no one, not even the gardener. Because he who watered the plants, cannot EVER be trusted with matters that did not include photosynthesis or pollination. _

_Once he was assured that no one was near the vicinity, he grabbed the wrongly addressed package and made a bee line for his room. _

_Naruto chucked the package onto his drawer and pulled out his cell phone. Pressing two, he listened to the steady rings. "Teme." He called out before his best friend could say anything else. He told him about Ino's plan and proceeded to tell him to come over._

_He never showed._

_End of Flashback_

Now, everyone knew that Naruto wasn't the brightest but he definitely comes around when the situation called for him to. The young man's eyes showed a flurry of emotions while he contemplated what he should do, this was a delicate matter and no matter how unfeeling Sasuke was towards the current issue, his best friend knew that it was affecting him more than it should.

Handing Sasuke the very thing that had bothered him for months on end wouldn't lead to anything good. With a sigh, Naruto put his phone back into his jean pocket and eyed the object warily. He'd keep this a secret for now.

* * *

Sasuke quirked a brow at the familiar surroundings, were they in the park they used to play in when they were younger? They passed an old playground that had worn over time, confirming his theory. This was definitely the park from his childhood. "I haven't been here in ages." He muttered to his brother who parked near a curb. "I could've sworn this place was bigger."

"You were six, everything was big to you." Itachi deadpanned. Yes it appears that ruining a perfect moment was a genetic thing.

Why was he in his brother's car? The thought of being alone with his brother made the yunger Uchiha want to hit a wall, so why was he complying to his brother's request? Sasuke watched his brother pull up the handbrake and exit the car, before closing the door, he bent down and looked at his brother. "Are you waiting for an invitation?" he drawled, his obsidian orbs holding his younger brother's similar ones.

"Hn." He muttered before opening the door and slamming it shut-HARD.

Itachi winced at the sound of the door hitting the car with a resounding thud. "Easy on the car, little brother. I may be your brother but I'd still make you pay for the damage." Sasuke scoffed. "You never acted like one to begin with." He said before striding away from his brother, and his damn car.

Itachi watched his little brother walk into the wide expanse of trees and greenery. His mind wandered relentlessly as thoughts bubbled inside of him. A vibration in his pocket woke him from his thoughts, he looked at his pocket and raised an eyebrow.

Grabbing his phone, he clicked the message box open **Fix it. **Frowning as he read the text, Itachi looked over to where Sasuke had disappeared to with a huge sigh, before shoving his phone back into his black jeans and began walking into the field that was littered with trees and shrubbery.

He spotted Sasuke's raven hair easily as soon as he entered the clearing. It wasn't hard to spot something you've seen all your life.

Sasuke sensed his brother staring at him and returned his gaze. "Of all the places, here?" he asked incredulously eyeing the place of his, long forgotten, childhood. Bangs shaded his obsidian pools as memories came flooding back, memories of a happier life, memories when he still had a brother.

"I never left you, Otouto" Itachi said quietly; his eyes at the bleeding sky, watching as the swollen sun began to set, turning the already reddened sky a shade redder.

"You were barely home."

"You wanted father's attention. I gave it to you by leaving." The tone his brother used had an accusing edge to it. "You wanted to be left alone, to do things by yourself. I complied." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Was he seriously trying to pin this on him?

"Ok, aniki. I get it. I brought the rift upon us." He glared at Itachi from across the field. "Is that what you are trying to say?" Itachi broke out to a thoughtful look before give him a small smile. "Basically."

"Tch, you're an ass."

"An ass who drove your limo to prom, idiot." Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew the driver looked familiar, he did not, however, think that it was actually his brother.

Itachi met his brother's gaze. Black met black, sending the same message. _"Welcome Back." _Because after years of misunderstandings brought about by rivalry, they had finally come back to one another.

"Now about this current situation," Itachi lingered on for a moment before giving his brother a serious look. "I'm going to help you get out of it." Sasuke's eye brows shot up. "If not to help you get out of it," Itachi gave him a small smile. "to get you through it."

"I have another problem." Sasuke stared at his brother's questioning eyes before averting his train of sight to the slightly swaying trees. "I like a girl."

Itachi's mouth went into a thin line. This problem was getting bigger and bigger. And WHERE was that fucking package?!

* * *

Sakura slid to the floor with a bag of chips in hand, calories be damned. She shoved her hand inside the colorful foil bag and pulled out some chips, shoving them into her mouth as she eyed her blank sheet of paper.

She had been long done with her Math homework, smart girl she was and all, but during her full hour in detention, not one insult came into mind. Of all the times for her sharp tongue to fail her, why now? She needed fifty freakin' insults. She groaned when she heard her phone bleep.

**How do you feel about ramen-scented air freshener? **Sakura stared at the text before giving her phone a scowl, hoping that by so, Naruto would feel it. If people wanted to smell like ramen, they'd bathe In it.

She flung her phone onto her bad and pulled out her laptop from underneath her desk. Yes, she was a slob sometimes, give it a rest.

She clicked open the instant messenger and proceeded to log in.

_CherryHead has now online._

_MindTricks: __Sakura! I've been waiting for you to come online! _

_CherryHead: __Ino, you could've called me. _

_Mindtricks: __Doing so right now. _

_Mindtricks has logged off._

_CherryHead is now offline._

Sakura's phone played a melody indicating a call. "Ino." Sakura muttered, getting her bag of chips and crunching on some cheese covered potato pieces. "What do you want?"

"I need you to ask Sasuke of he can wear a potato sack tomorrow!."

Sakura's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Wh-you want me to-WHAT?!" she stammered as she pictured the Uchiha glaring daggers at her for even suggesting that he wear a POTATO SACK. To school, no less.

She could feel Ino, shrug. "He said he could make a potato sack look good. I'm holding him to his word." She answered.

"Why do I have to do it?" she wanted to strangle that pretty little head of blonde. Of all the things to ask, leave it to Ino to ask for something ABSURD. That lady knew nothing of boundaries-HECK, the word isn't probably in her dictionary.

There was a laugh at the other end of the line. "He's got a thing for you, pinky." Ino stated, using the nickname the Uchiha had given Sakura to vex her a little more. "If you ask him, there won't be a murder on the headlines." Sakura had to roll her eyes at Ino. "Pig, he won't be killing you. I WILL." She ground out before hitting the red button.

Oh the things we do for our best friends.

* * *

"Have you tried talking to the, Kaasan?" asked the older Uchiha, running a hand through his messily tied hair that made women swoon. Yes, women swooned over his sexy hair.

"Kaasan won't budge even if I declared my love for the girl in front of her." Itachi nodded in agreement both of them had been discussing plans for at least an hour and a half. The sun had already set, turning the sky completely black if not for the little dusting of stars and the gargantuan moon that hung above them.

"But if we can get this girl of yours into the equation, then that might soften her up." Sasuke groaned as he slumped down on the grass, ignoring the disdainful look Itachi gave him. "Those pants are Armani." He frowned, shadows from the trees casting odd shadows on his handsome face.

Sasuke gave him an I-don't- care -if-they-are-Armani-I-Want-to-FUCKING-SIT-DOWN look before opening his mouth to speak. "I'm going to keep her out of this."

His own phone rang. Glancing at the caller I.D., Sasuke's eyes softened slightly. This did not go by unnoticed by Itachi.

"But you want to date her-No, ARE GOING to date her- That's not exactly what I call, 'DISTANCING' " He commented dryly.

Sasuke glared at him, phone pressed to his left ear. His brother had no business with his social life. Heck, he didn't mess with him during Itachi's odd phase that involved nail polish, rings and black cloaks. True, they had barely been on speaking terms but still, He had left him alone.

"Pinky, I'm busy." He said a little too irritably.

"This'll be quick Chicken-Butt. Ino wants you…"Chicken butt?" Itachi questioned earning him another glare. The rest of her voice was drowned out when Sasuke lowered the volume of his phone and stood up to get some distance from his brother.

"NO." he declared ignoring her wail of annoyance and shutting the phone, a tick forming on his forehead. He turned to his brother and answered his unsaid question. "She wants me to wear a potato sack tomorrow."

"You never did like Armani anyway." Itachi teased.

"Shut up." Sasuke quipped. "So are we in agreement? I'm dating her. I don't care what Father says. "Aa. I wouldn't call it an agreement." Itachi muttered, following his brother. "I'm telling you ototou, this will bite you in the ass."

He absently played with the phone in his pocket. **'Client just walked out." **A message flashed. _"As expected, "_The eldest Uchiha thought. He had skipped an important meeting with his father and a potential business partner. Smirking, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. _"Sorry father, but the business deals can wait. I need to clean up the mess you made."_

* * *

Rays of sunshine filtered in through the glass windows of Leaf Academy, giving the hallways a bright glow as students peacefully flitted by in groups of two's and three's.

"YATTAAAAAAAA!" boomed the voice of Uzumaki Naruto, ruining the atmosphere, as he ran down the hallways leaving, in his path, a flurry of papers and a few pissed students. It was a typical day at Leaf Academy.

The yellow blur ploughed through more students until he reached his destination, the huge cork board that donned all the school announcements, sign-up sheets, advertisements and was that underwear pinned on there? Oh, how sick society was. SICK.

Blue eyes scanned through the board giddily as he looked for the list he was looking for. Finally spotting the piece paper, he broke out a grin as he yanked the paper out of its thumbtack.

In his hands was the list of the people who were going to help him make the Ramen Festival happen. Oh bless their souls, Kami-Sama. It read:

**-Konoha Leaf Academy -**

**Ramen Festival Committee **

**HEAD: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Venue Coordinator: Miyaki Rama**

**Ticket Sales Coordinator: Yama Karin **

**Theatrics and Music: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Representative Escorts: Nara Shikamaru (SUNA)**

**Slots still open for: MIST, RAIN and all College Universities**

**Supervisor: Hatake Kakashi and Tsunade**

**Food by: ICHIRAKU**

****SPONSORED BY****

**ICHIRAKU **

**MANGEKYOU **

**DESTINY CORP. **

**S.A.I. –INK-**

**** SPONSORSHIPS STILL OPEN****

**-UPDATES WILL BE POSTED-**

"TEME two! You're sponsoring my event?!" Naruto yelled in awe. Looking at the Hyuuga male before him.

"I did no such thing. Must've been Hinata." Neji muttered. As if HE would sponsor THE IDIOT'S little festival. Tch, NEVER.

"It's not a bad idea, Hyuuga." Naruto defended hotly. "Look, Itachi's sponsoring." He pointed to the list. "Mangekyou is his company."

"He's back?" Shikamaru asked giving the list a one-up. "Nani? I'm the escort for Suna?" he exclaimed. "Troublesome. I do it once and people clamour for me to do it again." He sighed, rubbing his neck.

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "You're only annoyed because you're going to escort Temari again." Shikamaru glared the smirking blonde. "You weren't complaining last year." Neji quipped, earning another glare from the lazy teen.

"YOU'RE AN ESCORT?!" Ino yelled before grabbing the paper. "AND FOR SUNA?!" she glared up at Shikamaru. "Try not to enjoy it too much." She said before stomping away.

"I think that's your cue to follow her." Naruto grinned. "Followed by apologies." Neji added sadistically. "AND confessions of love." A new voice stated.

Shikamaru was going to kill them all someday. The poor lad rolled his eyes and made to follow Ino, when he thought of a brilliant come back. "Why the long coat, Uchiha?" he asked before disappearing behind a wall.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Yeah, Teme. Why the long coat?" they had a heater in the school. The coat was overkill.

Neji smirked at the Uchiha. "Because Uzumaki," The icy-orbed boy crossed his arms and looked at Sasuke with a knowing smirk playing at his lips. "He's wearing a potato sack."

It was safe to say that, Uchiha Sasuke was whipped.

The resounding sound of a fist making contact echoed throughout the hallway. "TEME, you abusive bastard, there go six more brain cells!" Neji snorted at Naruto's reaction. Brain cells, sure.

"I need some points back" Sasuke muttered before walking-STOMPING-away, the blonde gave him a questioning look.

Naruto scratched his head. "Points? What, is he failing Home Ec that bad, that the only form of extra credit he could think of was to wear a potato sack?" he looked at Neji who merely shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." Both boys turned to walk to class. Leaving other students to only TRY to comprehend what the hell the group was talking about.

"I think an essay would've been easier."

"On what, baka? How the ladle changed the world?" Neji put in, giving the blonde a look. "Well, would you rather wear a potato sack?" Naruto asked shooting Neji a questioning look.

"Come to think of it, the ladle did revolutionize the soup industry…"

Rich kids. They get weirder every time.

* * *

Sai picked up the paper that had fallen to the ground. Reading the names listed, he smirked a little. "Good job, Karin." He murmured, tucking the paper inside his school blazer's pocket. The first part of their plan was in action. They had invaded the enemy's base. Sakura would be his again, he was sure of it.

_Two Days Ago:_

_They both watched as Sasuke leaned in to kiss the rosette-haired beauty. "They cannot end up together." Karin sneered, her gaze following the Uchiha's car as it sped out of the drive way._

The stoic artist grinned. If things went according to plan, they'd break up sooner. In fact, he was pretty sure that by the time the Ramen Festival rolled by, Sasuke and Sakura would be over.

Now it was his turn, he needed those papers. Because Uchiha Sasuke was hiding something, and he need to find out if it was, truly, what he thought it was.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke: Boyfriend Material Profile (Re-Written)**

**BODY: **YUM…THAT'S ALL.

**Face:** Gorgeous

**Personality: **He could freeze hell.

**Kiss: **Need to do more research.

***HE LIKES DOGS.**

Sakura looked up from her notebook, Kakashi was still drowning on and on about something that obviously involved numbers. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Thankful for the distraction, she pulled it out secretly and opened the text.

_Chicken-Ass: Bored?_

Sakura grinned, speak of the devil.

_Sakura: TO THE MAX_

_Chicken-Ass: Count to three. _

The pink-haired teen replied, though confused, replied 'ok' before doing what she was told.

1

"Dobe, y_ou're_ too obvious."

2

"TEME, shut up. I know what I'm doing!"

3

"Here we go." Sasuke whispered.

The fire alarm rang.

Sakura blinked as the deafening sound of the alarm bell rang throughout the entire school. WHY DID THEY HAVE BELLS FOR EVERYTHING?! Were they trying to get them deaf before the age of thirty?

Everyone around her scrambled out and formed an orderly line to evacuate the building. Sakura was shoved around until she stumbled to the front of the queue. She was about to yell at an asshole who chose this moment to grab her butt when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away.

She wanted to scream but a hand covered her mouth. How dare this man put his filthy hand upon her lips! "Pinky, it's me." Sasuke mumbled. Big green eyes widened. What the hell?

"I refuse to strut in a potato sack on a stage after school." Sakura's eyes pressed him to continue. "So we struck a deal. I had to generate enough attention."

Ino, of course she was behind this. She was always behind something stupid and rash. It was in her blood to cause mass hysteria and panic.

They found themselves in the parking lot, Sasuke finally released her, much to her disappointment, and used the hand that was previously on her mouth to fish for his keys. "You came in with Yamanaka, right?" the girl nodded. "Good, we don't have to take separate cars then."

Wait, they were leaving? School wasn't over!

Before she could protest, she was dragged, once again, to a shiny Porsche. Because, y'know, when you're going to sneak out of school a PORSCHE was the way to go. It was the epitome of discreet. As discreet as a rainbow colored unicorn,…under a spotlight.

Sasuke quickly put the key in the ignition and started the car. He turned to her briefly. "Seat belt, pinky." Fumbling hands grabbed the buckle and slid it across her body, as soon as the _click_ was heard, Sasuke floored it and sped out of the school parking lot.

Sakura opened her mouth only to close it again. This happened about three hundred times before Sasuke decided to explain this to her. "The fire alarm was to get attention, along the walls of the hallway are anti-uniform banners and outside the school's main entrance, right smack in the drop-off lane, is a—

"Stage with Ino on it." Sakura finished. Sasuke nodded. "Yamanaka has a future in politics." The pinkette could only stifle a giggle. "Or a jail cell."

* * *

Yamanka Ino stood proudly on stage as the student body filed in-OUT, rather. Seeing as they were evacuating the school- she raised the bullhorn to her lips. "SAY NO TO UNIFORMS!" she bellowed earning a cry of approval from the (STILL PANICKED) crowd. Sasuke sure knew how to get an audience. He was saved from the potato sack, for now.

In the crowd Neji turned to rather annoyed Shikamaru. "Tell me, Nara," his alabaster eyes darting to Ino shouting on a platform quickly. "What did you see in her?"

The genius had no reply. NOTHING. He had not one reply ready for his smirking friend. He scratched his head. Love is blind, or in his case, _deaf_.

* * *

The pink haired teen stepped out onto the grass and looked over to her kidnapper. "You took me from school so we could stand on a hill?" she inquired, a confused look on her face. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Sure it was a pretty view of the city, but they could've done this during the weekend.

She winced as she thought of the pile of work she must've missed. All for just being dragged to stand on a hill.

"**What, you expecting a declaration of love in the beach?" **her inner drawled out sarcastically.

Sakura clenched her fist. Her inner should just go take a hike. "You look constipated, pinky." Sasuke observed; amusedly, a smirk plastered on his annoyingly handsome face.

"Well, YOU," she turned to him with a heated glare. "Just lost points!" she huffed and dropped, rather animatedly, into a sitting position on the ground. Sasuke smirked and took a seat next to her. He was close, she noted, close enough to smell her strawberry scented shampoo.

He leaned in, inhaling more of her. "Well, I guess I'll have to earn them back." He said quietly, his quiet baritone giving the Sakura shivers up her spine. "You lost a lot of points." She breathed. Was she seriously out of breath?! Being with the Uchiha felt like running a marathon! She was getting hot and out of breath. Not to mention the disgustingly red color her face seemed to adapt when she was running was evident on her face.

Smirking sexily at her, Sasuke put his forehead on hers. "I have a lot of making up to do then." He said before he dipped his head and captured her lips. _"Smells nice, and tastes good." _Sakura noted mentally, she was going to add that to her list.

* * *

Naruto paced back and forth as he stared at the room full of people. The fire alarm fiasco had been contained a few hours ago , he grinned inwardly; that had been fun. But he had matters at hand to attend to. The people in the room looked up at him, waiting for orders.

"Ok, we'll need to start planning but the school won't let us stay later than six o clock." Naruto stopped to think, he needed a venue to hold meetings. They needed to act fast; the month had gone by rather quickly. He was now competing with the fall formal event that was held during mid-September- he needed to get this show on the road-

And he'd be damned if he let his father score him another favour. He was doing this on his own. "My place." He decided.

No one disagreed. "5 pm, my place every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. We'll have meetings in school during the specified time Tsunade gave." Every one muttered a chorus of yes's, ok's. "Good," he nodded. "Let's GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD, MY ELVES!" he yelled as he grinned widely

_Sweatdrop_

* * *

Sakura couldn't stop grinning. Yes, call her a mad woman, I dare you. But yes, she would not stop grinning, it's pretty amazing how her cheeks weren't hurting. "Sakura, stop that." Sasuke mumbled throwing her an annoyed look as he the Porsche down the zigzagging path, turning the trees around into green shapeless blurs as he sped down at a breakneck speed.

"Do you want to lose points, Uchiha?" she asked, unfazed by how fast they were going; glaring when she saw him roll his eyes at her antics. "I'm your boyfriend, Sakura." he sighed in exasperation. Was she seriously STILL going to continue with her point system? She grinned again, well aware of the fact that he thought her point system was stupid yet still made it a point to earn them "Yes, you are."

_1 hour ago:_

"_Be my girlfriend?" he had asked her, with a faint tint of red on his cheeks. His eyes were anywhere but on her. The grass was more interesting anyway. They had been kissing for what seemed to be ages and when they had finally pulled out for air, he had blurted the question out. No, not BLURT- more of stated abruptly. Uchihas **never** blurted anything out. NEVER. _

_Sakura was shocked. If one considered eyes widening to the size of saucers along a mouth wide enough to swallow an elephant as shock, then yes she was shocked. She searched his eyes for proof that this wasn't a cruel and inhumane joke. "You..Wha..Uhm.." she stuttered as she tried to contain the excitement that bubbled inside of her. Oh look the grass, so pretty. She too seemed to take interest in the grass. _

_He sighed in annoyance. "Will you be my—"yes." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at her quick response before his usual façade came on. _

"_Eager, aren't you?" Sakura punched him on the shoulder. "Watch it, I've got a three-day warranty. I can still choose to say no." she grinned. _

_Sasuke gave her a look that clearly said: What the __**fuck?!**__" What was he, a gadget? A gadget with a really crappy warranty, no less._

And so now there they were, driving down the hill as the sun began to set. "You're not really going to say no in three days, right?" he asked her, trying to sound casual because WHY would he be affected? Psh, no big deal.

He swallowed a small lump. His girlfriend laughed. "That's the longest sentence you've ever said!" she clapped her hands excitedly. "I HAVE MELTED THE GLACIER THAT IS SASUKE." She bellowed through her open window. "I am a fucking miracle worker!" she exclaimed, clearly pleased with herself.

"Fucking annoying, if you ask me." Sakura gave him an evil smile. "Remember my warranty, Uchiha." Rolling his eyes, he parked near a curb and put the hand brakes up. He looked at Sakura and gestured to her house. "You're home."

She was disappointed that they had arrived home so quickly. She blamed the amazing engines that these damn sports cars came with. It was as if there was an underlying message from the car producers; "Not only does it burn through gas like a bitch, it ends dates as quick as your gas depletes! Drive home the little lady in a flash! No more awkward silences- you'll even make it in time to catch the last quarter of the Basketball Game you missed for her!" It was a conspiracy!

"..kura?" she snapped back to reality, or was it? Sasuke was her boyfriend. HE WAS HER BOYFRIEND. This couldn't be real, it was too perfect to be real. He had set the fire alarm off to ask her to be his girlfriend. How could this be actually real? She was about to pinch herself.

however, her doubts were wiped clean when Sasuke opened her door, pressed a kiss to her forehead, before helping her out of the car.

This was real. Very real. She smiled up at him, her green eyes holding true happiness for the first time in years. She wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

He had killed two birds with one stone. Uchiha Sasuke was proud of himself. Not only did he avoid public humiliation involving a potato sack, but he had manipulated the situation and managed to get a girlfriend. That was pure genius right there.

The young Uchiha parked the car inside his garage before taking his phone out of his pocket. The damned item of misery had been ringing non-stop during his make shift date with Sakura. Glaring at the cold metal object, he stabbed his thumb to go through the STALKER-LIKE miscalls from his brother.

Who would call someone fifteen consecutive times. FIFTEEN! Sure, both were trying to make up for years of miscommunication, but fifteen calls were way too much. They lived in the same house for crying out loud!

**2 MESSAGES from Itachi**

He opened one.

**Message from Itachi:**

**Little brother, answer your damn phone. It's important.**

Sasuke's thumb absently clicked the other message, while he wasn't looking. He opened the door to his "secret" entrance only to be met by one hell of a surprise.

"Hello, Sasuke." A deep baritone rumbled from inside. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stared at the person in front of him, the text from his older brother forgotten temporarily.

**Message from Itachi: Father is back.**

* * *

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Let me know =)**

**R&R**

**Ok, I know I promised that I'd space out the uploading of chapters but...I couldn't resist! =) Think of this as a SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING gift. (Ducks another axe that was aimed at her neck)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm writing this instead of doing my essay. I CAN'T WRITE A DECENT ESSAY?! =( ok…I literally think that my thoughts are all over the place when I do essays. It's like, I can explain it orally but when you ask me to write an essay, my sentences end up choppy, my ideas; all over the place. How can I be able to write stories but not a freakin' Formalist Essay?!**

**-Rant over-**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**ON A POSITIVE NOTE: FALL OUT BOY IS BACK! And I'm selling my extra Warped Ticket because…-_- I need to buy FOB TICKETS.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: **Genuinely Screwed

"He's an escort for SUNA!" Sakura winced when Ino's pitchy scream pierced her eardrums. Clearly the acoustics in her room weren't doing a good job. It was that, or Ino's voice had finally violated the laws of nature. Sighing, Sakura sat up and stared at the blue-eyed teen in front of her.

The pinkette had been lounging lazily in her bedroom, happily wallowing in the fact that it was the weekend, when her wild-eyed friend barged into her room screaming bloody murder. Well technically speaking, she was screaming about wanting to commit a murder. Sakura sincerely hoped the neighbours didn't hear anything. Although, judging from Ino's voice, they've probably already notified the police. If ANBU forces broke down her door, Haruno Sakura was going to kill someone-that someone was going to be Ino.

Stuffing the horrible murder plans aside, Sakura's gaze locked on her best friend "Ino, he's the school's representative for Suna. What do you expect?" Ino glared at Sakura for a moment before flopping down dramatically on the pink bed with a hand on her heart.

"It's just that," she stopped for a moment, letting the drama of it all sink in before continuing her heartfelt speech. Because of what use would a speech be if it wasn't delivered with the right theatrics?

"My Shika-kun is so perfect and I _know_ they've been broken up for about a year now but I still think that if I don't keep tabs on him," Another dramatic pause and an eye roll from Sakura. "That vindictive little siren will steal him."

"…" Green eyes glared at glassy blue ones. "Ino, quit over reacting."

Whoops, taboo word.

Ino's face flushed, making her look like a tomato with white-blonde hair. That would've looked pretty funny and all if not for the fact that Ino was now brandishing a katana. How did she get a katana? Or an even better question would be: who the **fuck** would sell **Ino** a **katana.**

Sakura backed away when Ino swiped at her with her sword, which was very much **real**. "Look, sorry about- about- Sakura choked back a scream, the mad woman was slowly creeping towards her, katana glinting evilly, ready to slash. She needed an escape route, a safe word, something to get her attention, _anything!_ "_Think Sakura, think!"_

What happened during the past week? Sakura racked her brain for something interesting. An imaginary light bulb clicked open on top of her head. "Sasuke is my boyfriend!" Sakura blurted out, in attempt to subdue a rampaging-KATANA wielding- Ino. The blonde didn't seem to hear her, though. She was still advancing; killing intent rolling off her like dark tidal waves.

Okay how did she not react to that piece of information? Ino was the freaking Gossip Queen, how could she not react at all? "UCHIHA SASUKE IS MY BOYFRIEND!" Sakura repeated.

Ino's eyes, previously darkened by the intent to kill, lit up as she stopped abruptly. "Uchiha Sasuke is your bitch now?" the blonde beauty yelled, her eyes finally returning to its normal shade of baby blue. Ino dropped her katana, the blade hitting the carpet with a dull thud, and ran to a relieved looking Sakura.

"Errm, I guess?" Sakura mumbled trying to answer her best friend's weird question. Honestly, the words that came out of that girl's mouth would put an aging woman into cardiac arrest. Heck, Sakura was a teenager and it felt like SHE was going into cardiac arrest.

"So tell me forehead," Ino asked grabbing her phone to call TenTen and Hinata. "When did he ask you?" Sakura thought about it for a moment while Ino jabbered into her phone. "Three days ago." Ino didn't let out her usual 'Oh my God, I'm in chick flick heaven, right now' response, making Sakura furrow her brows in confusion.

Sakura watched Ino shut her phone harshly. The sound of the phone snapping close echoing throughout the pinkette's room as Ino slowly stooped down to pick up her katana. Sakura's eyes widened. Didn't she just avert the attack? Oh was she screwed now. She had just used her ace. Her **only** ace, "Hey, Sakura,"

Said girl bit back the urge to scream. "Y-yes Ino?" she had broken into a cold sweat, only Ino could do this to her. "I told TenTen and Hinata about the news and you know what they said?"

There was no escape. Ino was two feet away and the katana was pretty long, the door was out of the question. Window? Sakura's eyes darted to the huge window and dismissed that escape route. She'd most likely fall and break her neck. "W—What did th-they say?" she stuttered. Okay, Haruno Sakura just stuttered, alert the media.

"THEY TOLD ME THAT THEY ALREADY KNEW! YOU UNFAITHFUL FRIEND! WAS I THE LAST TO KNOW?!" she yelled before diving towards Sakura, katana in hand. Her best friend's eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets. Was she really going to kill her? Has humanity reverted back to its earlier disposition of brutality?

"Oi, Yamanaka that thing is SHARP!" Sakura yelled before diving out-of-the-way and scrambling to her feet. Her eyes widened when the sword slashed through her favourite pillow, leaving it mangled and torn. "INO! Get a gri-AH!" Ino tackled her to the floor, the katana swinging up—

Sakura screamed as she jolted out of sleep, she closed her eyes and tried to get the horrible images out of her mind. That was one twisted dream. She rubbed her eyes before hastily checking her clock. It was seven am on a Saturday, the pinkette slumped back onto her bed and tried her hardest once again to get her katana-wielding best friend out of her head. It wasn't working.

She scrunched up her face in annoyance when she realized she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep; Sakura let out a slur of curses and decided to get up when suddenly, just like in her dream, Ino barged in; screaming bloody murder.

"He's escorting Temari!" Well she said it differently in the dream but still, Sakura had to make sure. She held up a hand. "One sec, I just need to know. Do you have a katana on you?" the pinkette asked, her expression: wary.

Ino looked at her, a funny expression tugging at her features. " ." she answered, her rage about Shikamaru being an escort, diluted by the confusion brought about by Sakura's weird question. "Why?"

Sakura grinned. "So you don't try to kill me when I tell you that Uchiha Sasuke asked me to be his girlfriend." The pinkette's grin widened when she saw her best friend's jaw hit the floor. Reality was had never been this sweet.

Recovering from her mild shock, mild being a relative term. Ino dug around her bag and brought a nail file. "No, but I'll kill you with this nail file if I found out you said no." If it were physically possible, Sakura's grin would have stretched further. "You are looking at Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend."

* * *

"Sakura-chan's your girlfriend?!" Naruto yelled in shock, earning a few stares from people nearby. "Dobe, shut up. Do you want to tell the world?" Sasuke and Naruto were out in the park and were seated on a red bridge. Now, before any conclusions are drawn about their orientation, because hey, two boys in a park sitting together isn't exactly a picture of straight. They were waiting for the rest of their friends and the bridge was their meeting place.

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at the stoic teen in front of him. "Excuse me for being concerned. After all," he gave Sasuke a pointed look. "Your situation isn't exactly _normal._" Sasuke glared at the blonde, silently telling him not to push it. Naruto got the message loud and clear but didn't want to let the matter go, Sakura was too important.

He countered his friend's glare with one of his own. "Does Itachi know?"

"Know what?" Shikamaru asked, stepping onto the bridge. Naruto fixed him with a serious stare. "Sakura is teme's girlfriend." Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up. Well, this was news. Silence overtook the trio as they all stared at each other, neither one knowing what to say.

"Uchiha, this isn't a smart move." Neji mumbled, three pairs of eyes locked onto him. "Neji-teme, when'd you get here?" Naruto asked in surprise, the Hyuuga had made no sound that indicated his arrival. The fact that he was so silent scared him. After all, Naruto was dating his cousin and Neji was known to be protective of her.

"Not important, baka." The pearly-eyed teen quipped before looking at the Uchiha. "This will bite you in the ass." Sasuke glared at all three males. Why were they all butting in? He understood why Itachi would, but them? They needed to back off.

The Uchiha clearly did not know the meaning of best friends.

As if reading his mind, Naruto shot him a withering look. "Oi Teme, we're doing this because we are genuinely concerned, not just about Sakura, but you too, asshole." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Naruto pressed on. "You think that we like the fact that this is happening to you?" A hand grabbed Sasuke's shirt, and pulled him roughly so that he was staring into Naruto's blazing cerulean eyes.

Sasuke glared at Naruto who held him by his shirt. "This will hurt both of you." Neji put a hand on the Uzumaki's shoulder. "Enough, Naruto." Said teen threw a defeated glance at Neji before shoving Sasuke away. "But, it will hurt her more, Teme." Sasuke wanted to yell at the dobe. Yes, he knew that this was selfish of him, He FUCKING KNEW and he didn't need more reminders.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, his eyes glued up at the clouds. "Ino is going to kill me if she ever finds out about the situation you're in." Neji stiffened. TenTen was most likely going to have his head as well. Behold, a picture of **whipped.**

The boys remained silent, each thinking matters through carefully. Sasuke stared at the softly waving grass as he pondered over the situation. What he did was selfish. He knew that. Sasuke was a spoiled rich kid and what he wanted, he got. That was that.

"She's never going to find out." He said, eyes still locked onto the scenery before him. The other three looked at each other, silently agreeing that they didn't believe him.

"She will eventually." Shikamaru stated. Kami-sama, why was this Uchiha so dense? Wasn't he supposed to be smart? "She won't." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto's eyes darkened. "You're going to break up with her before she does, aren't you?" Sasuke remained silent, not meeting any of their shocked gazes. "What kind of bastard are you?!" Naruto lunged at the young Uchiha. "You're going to use Sakura-chan?! Just because you're bored?! You asshole!" he pulled back his fist, ready to punch, when someone grabbed his arm. Naruto growled. "Hyuuga, let go of me. "

Neji's eyes hardened. "Uzumaki, you punch him-Sakura will know something's up." Naruto muttered a curse and tried his hardest to disregard Neji's logic. He wanted to hit Sasuke so bad-make him bleed and bruise. His hard eyes met Sasuke's strangely calm ones, that bastard wasn't even defending himself.

He went rigid. Sasuke wasn't defending himself. The blonde looked down at his best friend. Usually, when they got into brawls like this, Sasuke would always defend himself. In fact, Sasuke would've normally used the opportunity brought about by Naruto's hesitation to turn the situation around. _Normally _Sasuke would never back down if he thought he was right.

But now, it was as if he wanted to get hit. As if he thought that he needed to be punished. Naruto looked at Neji. Did the Hyuuga notice this? Notice that Sasuke was willing to get beaten to a pulp?

Realization dawned upon Naruto. Sasuke believed that he deserved to have some sense knocked into him. Because, Uchiha Sasuke genuinely liked Haruno Sakura.

Naruto was pretty sure that all of them were thinking the same thing, it ran along the lines of: Oh, were they screwed or what?

* * *

It was six in the evening when the boys decided to split up. Naruto and Sasuke had both parked in the same place and had gone off together leaving Neji and Shikamaru in the small café. The little café was dimly lit and was packed. The boys had come here ever since they started the adventure called high school. This was their little sanctuary. "He shouldn't have done it." Shikamaru muttered, his hands fiddling with the teaspoon. Neji nodded in agreement.

"He's to be married." Neji stated quietly. "Technically he is cheating on both women."

"_Teme you're engaged"_ the Blonde's words echoed inside his head as he sped through the city. Sasuke glared at the road before him. _"Teme you're engaged" _Naruto's voice rang again this time, however, it sounded distant. As if it were from a different memory.

"_Teme, you're engaged." Naruto's eyes held sympathy when he re-stated what Sasuke had told him. They were inside the Uzumaki household; Sasuke had barged in, backpack in hand, and had told Naruto that he was staying over._

"_When did you—_

"_This morning." Sasuke had a pained look on his face. "They can't do this to me. I'm not fucking twenty one." Nartuo clapped him on the shoulder in trying to calm the raging teen. "Hey, at least you'll be transferring to Konoha High." Sasuke glared Naruto. "How is transferring schools during my senior year any consolation for getting engaged against my will?"_

_Naruto sweatdropped. "Uh- well, You get to be miserable with your friends?" It was a lame come back, both knew, but it was enough to merit a smirk from the Uchiha. "You're an idiot." Naruto grinned at him and shoved Sasuke playfully. "Let's go. I'll show you to the guest room."_

"_I know where it is."_

_The blonde dragged him along anyway, blabbering while he was at it, "It's okay, Teme! You'll get to meet Hina-chan's friend. Her name's Haruno Sakura, we've all met her. 'Cept for you, of course—since you were in Orochimaru's school and all."_

_The name had piqued Sasuke's interest. "Sakura?" Naruto grinned. "Yep! Haruno Sakura, she transferred when we were freshmen. I think your family knows of hers. They're pretty loaded too." Sasuke nodded. Yes, he's heard of the Harunos, they were renowned in the medical field. They reached the guest room. The blonde opened the door and waited until Sasuke walked inside._

_Before closing the door, Naruto flashed him another grin. "You'll like her."_

"_You'll like her."_

"_You'll like her."_

"_You'll like her."_

He liked her.

Sasuke hit the break and slammed his head on the steering wheel. He just put a person he cared about in the most heart breaking situation ever. _"Good going, Uchiha."_ Sasuke chastised himself while he hit the hazard light button. There was no way he could drive now.

"_Good going. You're screwed." _He wasn't supposed to like her. She was supposed to be like every other girl- SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE PINK HAIR.

Sasuke glared at his phone that started ringing.

But she did have pink hair, and she wasn't like every other girl. And he liked her-A LOT. Now, she was his girlfriend but instead of feeling elated, Sasuke felt guilty.

Uchiha Sasuke was a spoiled rich kid, in love.

* * *

Sakura smiled when he picked up. "Hey!" she greeted with a smile on her face, though the caller wouldn't see it but hey she felt like smiling. "I'll be there in ten minutes." The girl rolled her eyes. Sasuke was as curt as ever. "Alright, just ring the doorbell."

"Duh."

Ah, such sweet words.

When Sakura hung up, a wave of panic hit her. She had no idea what to wear. Sasuke didn't tell her where they were going to, in fact, she had no idea that they were going out at all. Her boyfriend (Oh, how she never got tired of saying that) had merely given her a call a couple of hours ago to tell her to get ready. You don't do this to a girl-you simply don't.

You see, there is this cycle that every female in the planet goes through when getting ready. First they put on good music (because dressing up without music is simply unacceptable). Once they find that perfect song, the look for outfits (Yes, OUTFITS) and try them on at least twice. Right after they go through the minimum of five outfits, they complain that they're fat and that everything looks horrible on them. After that bout of depression, they'd get completely annoyed and give up… and THEN they find the perfect outfit. Then there was the matter of hair and makeup.

This, ladies and gentlemen is why it takes a lifetime for a girl to get ready. It's simple, really.

"Uh, do I go casual or…" Sakura dug through her piles of clothing in attempt to put together a nice outfit in under an hour. Under a fucking hour. She should be getting an award for this. Well, dating Uchiha Sasuke was an award in itself but c'mon, finding an outfit in five minutes? Sakura was pretty sure that merited some other form of appreciation.

"_**Oh, you nasty girl, what form of appreciation did you have in mind?"**_

Sakura groaned, she did not have time for her perverted inner right now. _"Please, shut up. I'm in a delicate situation and I am not in the mood to listen to your PERVERTED ramblings that would put Kakashi-sensei to shame!"_

"_**Moody little minx, are we now…"**_her inner mumbled before disappearing to wherever the hell she came from.

Sakura pulled out a black hoodie and a pair of denim shorts. Guess she was going casual after all. _"PLEASE don't let him be in something formal." _She prayed silently as she laced up her red high top Chuck Taylors. Because if Sasuke arrived in a freaking suit, her outfit would go down the drain and Sakura would have to dig through her dresses. That would take a full hour—reservations be damned. She wasn't going to skimp on her outfit planning if they were going somewhere fancy.

"_Hair."_ The pinkette thought, glancing at the mirror. "I guess I'll leave it down." She said to herself, taking a stick of eyeliner and swiping it across her lash lines. In all honesty, she liked dressing down. It gave her a sense of freedom, not having to check for dirt whenever you sat down or getting worried if it suddenly rains and you have nothing to cover your head with because your bag cost as much as a house. The only reason she had to dress nicely is because, well, her family knew almost everyone and everyone knew _them_ so she needed to look her best at all times. And that kind of sucked.

The doorbell rang.

Sakura flung the tube of mascara back into her makeup drawer and grabbed her phone, sliding it into her back pocket before running out of her bedroom.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted when Sakura opened the door. "Ready to go?" he eyed her outfit. "_Pretty_" he thought. The rosette smiled and nodded. "Yep! Let's get going!" she exclaimed, giving Sasuke a grin, all the while thanking Kami-sama that Sasuke had gone for the casual look as well. Incense will be burned tonight!

Green eyes drifted from Sasuke's black converse up to his dark denim jeans then to his white v-neck shirt peeking out of his black leather jacket and finally, she was staring at his smirking face, spiky bangs framing it beautifully. "Like what you see?" he asked arrogantly.

Sakura flushed. "Don't flatter yourself too much, Chicken-Ass." Sasuke rolled his obsidian orbs. They were back to the name calling, eh? He grabbed her hand, ignoring her squeak, and led her to the car. "Well, I like what _I _see. It's only fair if you do too." He opened the door to his silver Porsche for her.

Feigning a surprised look while sliding into the plush leather seats, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Did Uchiha Sasuke give me a compliment?" she asked breathlessly, resisting the urge to chuckle at the incredibly faint tint of pink on Sasuke's cheeks. Her amusement came to a complete halt when she was staring into Sasuke's black orbs up close. "Don't flatter yourself too much." Sakura's mouth dropped open a little. He's just used Sakura's own words against her and oh my God was it sexy. He smirked at her reaction before kissing her on the cheek.

Once Sasuke got into the driver's seat, he turned to the still flushing girl. "You know, we're going to be kissing a lot more, you're going to have to get used to it." He shook his head in amusement when she turned a shade darker. "Just drive, Uchiha."

The young Uchiha obliged and drove out of the Haruno estate. "So where do you want to go?" he asked, glancing at her for a split second before turning back to the road. Don't ever say that Uchiha Sasuke is a bad driver. Having recovered from her Hinata moment, Sakura gave Sasuke a glare. "You mean you didn't have anything planned?!"

"So?"

The pinkette glowered, their little moment of cuteness forgotten. "All the while I thought we were going somewhere and that you had reservations or something! I could've taken my time dressing up instead of panicking."

Sasuke shrugged. "Not my fault." Sakura let out a strangled sound from the back of her throat. "Besides," the Uchiha pressed on, "Only fancy restaurants need reservations and I wouldn't exactly take you to a fancy place looking like _that." _His girlfriend shot daggers at him with her eyes. "Uchiha, you are this close to becoming single." She held up her thumb and pointing finger, with barely any space between the two fingers.

"Relax, Sakura." he felt her gaze on him. "You look great." Sakura gave him a smile and he couldn't help but grip the steering wheel harder, biting back the wave of guilt that washed through him Sasuke kept his eyes on the road, trying his hardest to ignore the guilt.

His mood had darkened. Sakura looked at his, now white, knuckles, he was gripping the steering wheel too hard. What was up with him? She searched his eyes that seemed to be glued onto the road. "Hey, is something up?" she asked, gently prodding him. "Sorry." He murmured quietly, throwing her a look that seemed a little too serious. She was used to him teasing her, why was he getting so affected?

Sakura grinned sheepishly, maybe she over reacted. Too much time with Ino, her flair for the dramatics must've rubbed off on Sakura. "Heeey, it's no big deal. I'm used to you teasing me." Sasuke nodded but didn't give his usual smirk or witty comeback. Sakura frowned. "Look, it's your guilty pleasure. No worries."

"_Guilty pleasure." _Her voice rang inside his head. Sasuke gave a side glance and shook his head. "You have no idea..." He murmured too quietly that Sakura had to strain to hear him. _"How right you are."_

* * *

The office was a little crowded today; this was a slight set back to his plans. He needed complete privacy if it were to be accomplished. Sai's eyes roamed the packed office, his eyes landed on the man he was looking for. Getting up from his seat, he strode towards the man clad in a black suit. "Danzo." He faked a smile when the man turned to him. "Sai." Danzo acknowledged gruffly.

The stoic teen waited patiently while Danzo dismissed the man he was talking to and motioned for Sai to follow him to his office. "What can I do for you?"

Sai gazed at the head of the ANBU intelligence before him. "I have a little request, Danzo." Said man's single eye narrowed in question. "It involves a certain Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I know it's a little short but, I've got an essay to write. =))))

This chappie was a little "eh…." I don't like it so much xD

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
